Itachi's Angel
by 69Vixen69
Summary: Itachi was the only one who knew the secret of Kagome's past... that his father sliced off her wings. Vanishing for seven years Kagome returns only to find Itachi. Now feelings arise between them. But she loves InuYasha right?SoulExchangeXInuYashaXNaruto
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi! My name is 69 Vixen 69 & this is my FIRST ff ever! It is a InuYasha & Soul Exchange & Naruto crossover! I wasn't sure where to put this story since Soul Exchange is a book... so I decided to put it in Naruto since most of the story takes place in Naruto's world. K so here u go & I'll explain who the characters r & do a quick fill in 4 who everyone is at the end! Please r & r! O ya! This story is pre-slaughter of the Uchiha clan, pre-InuYasha but set AFTER Soul Exchange! So I messed with the times a bit k? Pairings are Itachi/Kagome... you vote on Death!**_

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
**

_**They say that when you die life flashes before your eyes. I can't help but wonder what you see when you are immortal...**_

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
**

_I shivered from behind the door. Sure I knew that it was a foolish move especially for me... the heir of my family. Still... it didn't matter I knew something was wrong. I had known it from the moment my father called for her and asked her to meet him in the office. Breathing softly I watched as father stood by his desk just as she appeared on the other side of the room. Her wings rustled softly as she flapped gently. I clutched the ball in my hand softly. She had given it to me and said it was so I could always have something of her and that it belonged to me and only me._

_Closing my eyes I jerked them open again as I heard my father speak. "Tell me... why do you continue to stay here?"_

_I watched as she sent a icy glare his way and spoke. "You know the reason why."_

_"Ah yes... my son." laughed my father. "You are a fool to believe that I will continue to allow you to taint him with your filth."_

_"My filth?" she asked arching a eyebrow. "You have no idea who I am."_

_"I know exactly who you are!" my father shouted then. "You are a monster! Just like that other brat!"_

_I glared at my father. How dare he say that about her! She was an angel! Didn't he know that? Focusing on her wings I watched as they beat calmly in the air never breaking the rhythm._

_"I am __not__ a monster." she whispered furiously as her wings suddenly picked up speed._

_I shivered as my father raised his hand. Ninjas appeared out of the air and tackled her. She fought desperately as I jumped out of my hiding place fighting as well. More and more ninjas came out of the air and soon I found myself held back by three ninjas as she struggled against the restraints that she had suddenly found herself in._

_"Father don't do this!" I begged._

_My father glanced at me before shaking his head. "No... she has made you weak Itachi and that is something that I can never forgive. She must be punished."_

_She laughed then as she struggled against the ninjas and ropes binding her. "You can't kill me I am immortal."_

_My father nodded then as he said. "That is true... however I can erase your memories. You see I learned something very important from the scrolls of the ancients. When an Angel has her wings cut off she loses all of her memories up in till that moment. So I'm going to cut your wings off then I'm going to send you back to where you came from."_

_Her eyes widened then as she sent her gaze to me as a ninja stretched out her wings. My father lifted his sword out of it's sheath as he walked toward her slowly. I gazed into her eyes and saw for the first time true fear there..._

_I started struggling again desperate now to get to her. Straining against the ninjas I begged my father to reconsider. How could he do this? How could he destroy something so beautiful and perfect?_

_"Close your eyes Itachi." she whispered softly._

_I jerked my gaze back to her as she repeated her request._

_"Close your eyes Itachi... and don't open them again until it is all over okay?"_

_I nodded giving in to her final request as I closed my eyes stiffening as I heard the loud scream that split the air. Then there was two thuds fallowed by a loud gasp and a squishing sound. My stomach fell as I heard my father say it was all over. Feeling myself being released I jerked my eyes open to see two large, black wings tipped with blue feathers laying on the ground. Touching them lightly I gritted my teeth as anger filled me._

_My eyes caught a flash of silver. Turning my eyes toward the flash I saw a beautiful black sword that lay there. Touching it I felt a icy cold liquid slide down my hands. Lifting the sword up I stood my chest tight. My father stood there staring at me._

_"You are the heir to this clan... she was holding you back." he said angrily._

_I shook my head as I gripped the sword tighter. "No... I loved her."_

_With that I raised my sword._

_Kagome... I will get revenge for us... for our love..._

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
**

_"Mom?" came the soft whisper._

_I jerked my gaze over at once. My daughter... my beautiful Kagome stood there clutching her stomach. I raced over at once my own wings beating against the still air. Kagome fell into my arms then as she closed her eyes from the pain. It was then that I noticed what else was missing from my daughter... her wings. Her two beautiful raven wings tipped with a deep midnight blue were gone. Touching the two gapping holes in her back I whispered._

_"Kagome... what have they done to you?" I whispered slowly._

_Kagome was silent then before she whispered. "I don't know... I can't remember."_

_I nodded. Of course... when an Angel had her wings cut off she lost her memories up until her last time she was up here in what the mortals called Heaven. Closing my eyes I stroked my daughter's hair as her immortal blood began to heal her wounds. Taking a breath I glared... it must have been that boy! The one she had fallen in "love" with and stayed behind to be with! He must have betrayed her..._

_Glaring at nothing Kagome stirred in my arms her wounds healed. She glanced up at me then her deep blue eyes wide. My own softened instantly as I said softly._

_"Your wings... they have been cut off my daughter."_

_Kagome's eyes widened instantly as she glanced behind her before crying. I hugged my daughter tighter to me as I said._

_"Kagome... you are my daughter and I would do anything for you..."_

_"I want to go to Earth." Kagome said softly shivering._

_I nodded... I knew full well that because of Kagome's absent of wings she would be thrown out of our haven. After all the wings were our sign that we were Dark Gods. Or at least we had become them when I had killed the previous one to save Kagome's father. Kagome's father... was he still alive?_

_"Are you sure my daughter?" I whispered._

_Kagome nodded then. "Yes... I can't be here with you. You would be shamed and thrown out of Heaven with me if you defended me."_

_I nodded it was true. The King of Gods was very hateful especially to me since I had refused to become his mate. Choosing instead a life with my daughter. Closing my eyes I nodded again before whispering._

_"You can stay with your father."_

_"My father?" gasped Kagome. "Didn't he betray you?"_

_"That he did my daughter... but I would trust no other with your life."_

_"Very well." whispered Kagome._

_I nodded as I lifted Kagome in my arms my own raven wings dipped in crimson unfurling as they beat harder lifting us into the air._

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
**

_I stared at her. I had thought she was dead. Staring at her for a bit longer I noticed how her face had become colder. Had I done that? Focusing on the young girl in her arms I sucked in a breath. Question filled my eyes as I glanced back at her._

_"Yes..." she whispered softly. "She is yours Jinx. Kagome... I named her Kagome."_

_"Why did you bring her here Death?" I demanded my voice harsh._

_Death let a tear fall down her face causing me to blink. I had never seen her cry before..._

_"Allot has changed Jinx. You see when I killed the Dark God for you I became a immortal God myself. When I became one they gave me these wings... my ability to travel between the three realms."_

_"Three realms?" I asked confused._

_"Yes... Heaven the realm of the Gods, Hell the realm of the Dead and Earth the realm of the Living."_

_"So why does that matter-"_

_"When I became immortal my child that I was pregnant with became immortal as well and was given these wings. All Gods have them. Kagome is immortal like myself however... a few months ago Kagome and I went to Earth. Kagome met a boy and stayed with him while I returned to Heaven... he cut off her wings Jinx. Now she will be thrown out of Heaven."_

_"I don't understand."_

_"Without her wings... she is just another immortal and has no sign of being a God. Until she gains her wings back she will have to remain on Earth."_

_"If she's immortal won't her wings just grow back?" I asked._

_Shaking her head Death spoke again. "No. Our wings can not be regenerated until we prove our worthiness to be Gods again. My own was when I fought to save you."_

_I swallowed heavily then before nodding slowly. "Very well... she can live with my family."_

_Death nodded as she lay Kagome on the ground kissing her forehead softly. Kagome clutched me as she cried harder._

_"I don't want you to go Mom."_

_"I have to Kagome." Death whispered as she slowly removed an amulet from around her neck and handed it to Kagome. "Use this amulet. When you are in great need the amulet will summon me."_

_I watched as Death kissed Kagome again as mother and daughter clutched each other. Slowly Death stood then and faced me before saying._

_"She will inherit a small amount of her abilities when she turns fifteen but her true power will be dormant until she loses her virginity. When she turns fifteen she will however stop aging."_

_"Mom!" shouted Kagome then blushing horribly._

_Death smiled then as she beat her wings lifting herself into the air. Soon she was gone as I turned back to my daughter..._

_"Umm... come you should meet my daughter and her son. How old are you?"_

_"I am eleven in human years." whispered Kagome softly._

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
**

_**K! So u may think it sucks but I like it so far! A/W... here are the characters so far & what has happened to them...**_

**Uchiha Itachi - **Itachi is 12 in the story. This chapter is pre-slaughter. Kagome was there with her mother and decided to stay behind with him. A/W it was Itachi's father who cut off Kagome's wings 2 cure Itachi of his "weakness 4 her". So Itachi went off the deep end & slaughtered his village got it? Itachi is also supposed 2 b HUMAN! Got it? He is MORTAL!!! AS IN HE AGES!!! SO U GOT IT?

**Kagome - **She is 2 b Death's ( Luna's ) & Jinx's daughter. A/W she is an "Angel" & gave something 2 Itachi - dun, dun, dun - what could it b? A/W she had her wings cut off by Itachi's father therefore losing all memories of him. O! Kagome doesn't get SOME of her powers until she turns 15 then when she has sex she gets the rest! Poor Kagome! A/W she chooses to live on Earth with Jinx who has another daughter and grandson. I wonder who it is? - smirks -

**Death/Luna -** K so... I wrote this post Soul Exchange so when Death/Luna ( which ever u call her ) dies 2 save Jinx ( who ditches her by the way such an asshole - shakes fist at Jinx - I mean for Lust of all people? Sick! - shivers - ) she becomes the new Death God... only she became like an Angel K? A/W Kagome is supposed 2 b Jinx's and Death's daughter K? Kagome is like immortal like Death yet will still age until she reaches fifteen which she will inherit SOME of her powers. However Death is immortal just like the book and internally sixteen... I think... U DO NOT NO WHAT DEATH'S POWERS ARE YET! ( although her name should give u some hints. )

**Jinx/Luke Andrews -** God I hate him! Any who! Jinx is the grandfather from InuYasha ( the 1 who tries to purify all those demons k? ). He didn't no he had a daughter until Death shows up with Kagome. So he agrees 2 allow Kagome 2 stay with him. O! As in the book ( if u haven't red it yet u should its amazing! ) when the Dark God died Jinx became HUMAN again k? As in MORTAL! So he AGES! So u got it?

_**FYI I am well aware that Soul Exchange takes place in the future but since this is ff & I want it 2 take place sooner so it is! So sry 4 the confusion. Please leave your REVIEWS!!! Ya! O! Thanks 2 Wolf who lent me her copy of Soul Exchange 4 this ff & I swear 2 if u don't update ur stories I'm going 2 walk next door & kill you! ( c I new u were going 2 read this so I thought I would right it here! ) O! Thanks 2 Chris who showed me how 2 put ff on. I owe u 1!**_

_**BTW do u want Death with**_

_**Kakashi**_

_**Sesshomaru**_

_**InuYasha**_

_**Naraku**_

_**Kisume (sp?)**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**AN: K ppl! 69 Vixen 69 here... this is the NEW chap of - coughs and looks through notes - ITACHI'S ANGEL! A/w I will right who every1 is at the end got it?**_

_**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
**_

"Momma?" asked a brown haired fox demon quietly as he watched hsi mother battle the large boar demon.

Kagome launched another arrow watching as it pierced the demon in the leg slowly distroying it. Panting heavily the young priestess shivered as she watched the boar demon being slowly purified. Landing on the ground heavily she ran a hand through her blood soaked hair. No matter how many times she walked into battle she would never get used to it. Laughing weakly Kagome sighed heavily before screaming as another boar demon launched itself out of the trees at her. Kagome jumped back out of the way only to trip on a root as she fell back into the well. Blinking in shock Kagome found herself surronded by a warm crimson light.

_**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
**_

The boar demon sniffed the well searching for the priestess before it rounded on Shippo. The young fox demon yelped as the boar demon launched itself again straight at him. Shippo let out a high pitched scream as he ran toward a tree climbing up it. Letting out a breath of relief when he reached the top Shippo glanced down to see the boar demon sratching the tree.

"INUYASHA!" screamed Shippo loudly as the tree shuttered under the blows. "SOMEONE HELP ME!"

Suddenly a warmth filled Shippo then as he glanced down at the amulet Kagome had given him.

_**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
**_

_I watched as momma hummed as she continued to wash the cloths. Smiling at her I noticed that a necklace stood out against her pale skin. Running forward I touched it lightly._

_"What's this momma?" I asked softly._

_Momma smiled at me weakly. "Well Shippo this is from my Mother. She said that it would keep me safe. If I was ever in need then all I had to do was summon her with it."_

_"I thought your mother didn't have any powers?" I asked confused._

_Momma smiled again as she said. "Can you keep a secret Shippo?"_

_"Yes!"_

_"Well..." Momma started. "I don't live with my Mother. Something happened a few years ago and I was sent away from my Mother and had to live with my Father."_

_"Is your Momma strong like my Father?" I asked my eyes wide._

_"Yes. She was the most powerful being I had ever met and beautiful too." whispered Momma her eyes glazed. "I remember growing up she used to let me slide down her wings-"_

_"Wings?" I asked shocked._

_Momma blushed then. "Yes my Mother is an immortal being... she gave me this necklace and I'm giving it to you."_

_I stared wide eyed as Momma took off the necklace and placed it on me. The amulet glowed slightly and gave off a wave of happiness. Hugging Momma I thanked her._

_**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
**_

Suddenly the sky turned dark as flames appeared in the air. The boar demon gazed at the flames confused with Shippo as the flames slowly took form. A tall, black hiared woman stood there. Here hair was black with crimson and blue streaks in it. Her eyes were golden colour._** (AN: I actually can't remember what colour of eyes she has & I'm too lazy 2 look it up so now she has golden got it?)**_ Huge wings adorned her back flapping lightly. They were black with crimson and blue tips. Her outfit was simillair to Kagome's only her skirt was crimson with a black and blue belt while her top was crimons as well only with strange symbols on it.

The woman landed on the ground as she held up a hand. The boar demon instanly burst into flames _**(AN: like she does with that guy who attacked Luke!)**_ next she waved her hand and Shippo found himself floating in mid air in front of her. She frowned at him before speaking.

"Where is my daughter?"

"Momma fell in the well!" shouted Shippo. "Are you really my Grandmomma cauz you look funny! Why doesn't Momma have wings like you?"

Ignoring Shippo who snorted in a very InuYasha-like manner the woman stalked over to the well and sniffed.

"Damn!" she shouted angrily. "Kagome has been sent to another world and I am bound here to you."

"To me?" squeeked Shippo.

The woman rolled her eyes as she walked toward the fox demon who still floated in the air and touched his necklace. "This amulet contains my heart inside of it. Whoever has it I am bound to."

"KAGOME!" shouted a loud voice.

The woman winced slightly at the loud yell as a white haired half-demon leapt into the clearing. He glared at her angrily.

"What took you so long wench?" he demanded.

"Where I was is none of your concern." siad the woman calmly.

"Whatever wench! Just hurry back!" he snapped as he took off again.

Shippo just stared after him wide eyed before turning to the woman. "What did you do?"

"Since I can not get to my daughter I shall remain her to finish her task for her. Everyone except for you will merely sense and see Kagome."

"Oh." said Shippo. "But who are you?"

"My name is Death."

"Death?" gasped Shippo.

"Yes." said the woman ( Death ).

_**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
**_

_**AN: K! So here are the characters so far that are NEW!**_

_**Shippo -**_ he's father was killed by the thunder brothers ( hiten and moten ) & he was adopted by Kagome. He is still young looking and I'm going to say he's 8 k? He may not be but in MY story he is k? A/w he has red hair & green eyes with a cute little tail! He travels with InuYasha & Kagome.

_**InuYasha -**_ he is a half-dog-demon. Picture this... white hair, amber eyes, cute little dog ears & red fire rat robes. Ah... the cutness ( giggles ) so he is 19 in MY STORY while he is over 100 in DEMON years. O! & Shippo is only 8 in DEMON years ( they stop aging like humans at 16 ).

_**The Amulet -**_ the amulet has Death's heart in it. So when Shippo summounded her she became connected 2 him & can't leave him while he has it. I will explain more about the amulets soon!

_**Okay votes on the pairing for Death are:**_

_**Kakashi:**_

_**Sesshomaru:**_

_**InuYasha:**_

_**Naraku:**__ 1_

_**Kisume:**_

_**BTW Wolf I am STILL waiting 4 u 2 update & i send out the message ha ha u loser 2 Chris. U have 2 get married - points and laughs - IN UR FACE A$$HOLE! - snickers - O! On a final note if u don't update love, lies & racing or the ultimate ninja I will come over there and steal your SESSHOMARU, ITACHI, NARAKU & GARRA PLUSHIES & KILL THEM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MWHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!**_

_**Please r & r or u'll be next - waves butcher knife -**_

_**REVIEWS:**_

**icegoddess52**

_glad u thot it was cool... here's the next chapter_

**Hime-Jun-Hi**

_yes ma'am! ur very scary! & no threatening me! I'll cry! I'm warning u!_

**Evil Rulz**

_ya! go itachi! here's ur new chap!_

**Demon Prince-Sesshoumaru**

_i added ur vote to the pole... so far u will win... cuz ur the only one who voted so go u!_

**Akatsuki's Dark Mistress**

_do u hope kagome is paried with itachi? cuz... she is... this is a KagomeXItachi pairing and a DeathX?... & I agree with InuYasha being a cheating & that he doesn't deserve her. H/W they will not meet 4 about another 2 maybe 3 chapters... sorry!_

**blueflame87**

_im glad u love it and here's the next chap!_


	3. CORRECTION

_**A/N: K! So I've just finished Life Exchange which is the sequal to Soul Exchange where it goes back & shows how Luna became Death & I have noticed some errors I have made:**_

_**#1) Luke Andrews was Luna's HUSBAND not brother**_

_**#2) Luna was the 1st of the DarkGods creations**_

_**#3) She was the one who changed Chaos (thats y she could kick his ass so easily)**_

_**#4) Lust was her & Luke's daughter so it was Luke who did the whole insects thing**_

_**#5) Death got her name b/c the DarkGod wanted 2 make her into a slave but it went wrong & she became almost as powerful as him**_

_**#6) Death was waiting 4 Luke's reincarnation 2 come & protected all of those of thier line**_

_**#7) The DarkGod only chooses Death b/c she has the power of darkness but a pure soul**_

_**#8) The reason y Death doesn't track down Jinx sooner is cuz the DarkGod stole her heart, also y she is so cruel.**_

_**So I want 2 update by monday or tuesday so I'll replace this author note with the actual chap k?**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: Hi pppl! Its ur lovely host Vixen here with a amazing new CHAP!! Thanx u all 4 the wonderful reviews I'm on so many alert lists and favs! U guys rule! A/W I had horrible time writting this chap! I couldnt make up my mind if kag was going 2 meet the akastuki or team 7 1st! So I decided on a shocker! Hope you all love it! BTW guess what?! Soul Exchange's sequal came out a year easly! It was supposed 2 come out in 2009 but it came out early! A/W reed the chap before 4 info & spoliers about it! Can't wait 4 the next 1 & went back & realized Wolf was right I did miss a WHOLE bunch of stuff! I mean I tottally missed the part when Death says Jinx was NOT her brother! Wow, so ya! Jinx is no longer her brother k? Here's the next chap and thanxs to Wolf who has been helping me with my grammer & spelling!**_

Kagome turned her head from the sunlight then groaned. It hurt so much. Voices sounded above her as she opened her eyes slowly blinking at the light. A black haired figure stood above her staring down, worry flashing through his eyes. Blinking lightly Kagome smiled weakly at him before going back into darkness._** A/N: I was thinking about putting this as the chap ending but i decided i wouldn't be cruel!**_

Something cool pressed against my forehead softly. Opening my eyes weakly I blinked as a pair of amber eyes stared at me. _**A/N: U thot it was Itachi didn't u didnt u admit it!**_ Shivering at the lust in those eyes I focused my attention on my body. Everything hurt, almost as though I had been beaten. Frowning I tried to remember what happened... Shippo! Panic filled me at once as I thought about my son fighting the boar demon all by himself. Sitting up abruptly I found myself being pushed down by the owner of those pale golden orbs. Staring up at him, I shivered again. The man had long, black hair that fell dead straight around his face and pale skin making him appear almost skeletal. But that wasn't that made me shiver the most, no... it was his long pointed tongue that was seen flicking occasionally. Secretly I wondered if he was a Snake Demon because of his looks. Scanning his aura my frown deepened even more, it was almost like he didn't fit that body. Like it was just a host... could it be? If so what did he have planned with me? I mean his aura was even darker then Naraku's!

"Where am I?" I asked softly, my voice coming out gritty because of lack of use.

"You are in my fortress... my name is Orochimaru." said the man his cheek bones sticking out even more as he spoke. "I found you in a old well, you were unconscious, so I brought you here for treatment. Can you tell me your name?"

Swallowing heavily I said. "My name? It's Kagome Higurashi."

"What a pretty name... Kagome. Tell me Kagome have you ever been here before? Or perhaps to Konaha?" asked Orochimaru, his tongue flicking out once more.

A bell seemed to ring in my head... Konaha? Could that have been a village I had visited with my mother before I had lost my wings. Frowning I chewed my bottom lip as I prayed once again that Shippo was alive before saying softly.

"I am unsure, I was... injured years ago and lost my memories of those before then."

"Ah..." said Orochimaru suddenly before standing. "Well as the Hokage of the Sound Village, I offer you my services until you are healed as well as this room till you choose to leave. I do however ask that you look around my village and think about whether or not you would be willing to join this village... perhaps as a ninja?"

"A ninja?" I asked both shocked and amazed.

I had always had an obsession with ninjas... though I never learned why. Perhaps I could join this village... after I finished collecting the jewel shards. Lifting my hand to my neck I touched the spot that had once housed my mother's amulet... now in the possession of my son. Closing my eyes I wondered what my mother would say to me agreeing to stay with this village. Would she object? I mean, she had a far better insight into the hearts of those who are evil. After all she was a Goddess... also known as a Dark God. Opening my eyes once more I glanced at Orochimaru, his face icy calm. Smiling suddenly, I figured my first impression was wrong. I mean surely he couldn't be that bad?

"Sure I would love to stay until I'm healed... but then I have my own quest to finish." I said happily. "After that I'll come back and join your Village."

"Good." said Orochimaru smiling, slight pointed teeth showing as he spoke. "I am truly glad that you will join our Village. However may I ask what is your quest?"

"I broke something that I have to fix." said Kagome softly.

Nodding Orochimaru said. "Then perhaps I can help you with this quest once you are healed."

"Okay!"

I smiled at the young Angel once more, my stomach turning in disgust. This acting... _nice_ was already getting to me and it was the first day of my plan. Closing my eyes briefly I watched as she drifted off to sleep before I stood once more. Staring down at her, I couldn't help but admit the Angel was indeed beautiful... her soft, long, black hair held a tint of blue. While her skin was slightly tanned, like she had been spending time in the sun lately. Plump, pale pink lips gave the look of being kissed while her blue eyes had held innocence inside of them. The innocence that would grant me immortality. Grinning wickedly, I walked out of the room and down the corridor that would lead to my own. Opening the door I stepped into the large room.

Grey in colour it stood larger then the Konaha's training ring. Books, scrolls and paintings adorned one side while a large, green snake took up the other. Curled in a ball, he glanced over at me with his large, golden eyes and flicked out his tongue lightly. Smirking at him I made my ways to the books, selecting the one I wanted instantly. Knowing which one it was, the moment my eyes laid on it. Black in colour with crimson letters, that had long since worn away, on the cover I flipped it open. Scanning the pages before flipping on, pausing when I reached what I wanted.

The page was worn yellow and faded from long exposer, but its image remained clear. Drawn lightly in pencil was the image of the girl I had been searching for, for years. Dressed in a flowing gown, she stood among animals, a smile gracing her face. It was the large wings however, that stood out from her making her appear unearthly. Drawn with extraordinary detail, almost as though the author had gone through great pain to make sure he got every detail of her right. They appeared lifelike... almost as though they could flap and the girl would fly out of the page. Closing my eyes, I thought back onto when I had checked the girl for any injuries. It was then that I had seen the two scares... scares that I knew where from when someone had cut off her wings.

Glancing at the bottom of the page, I lightly ran my hand over the words there as I read them out loud. "Kagome, my Angel."

Smirking I glanced up at the large portrait hanging there. It's own image forever burned into my memory. Sitting on a thrown of bones was a beautiful woman. Her hair flowing around her shoulders, the crimson and blue streaks glittering. Pale golden eyes glared out at me, filled with sadness as well as anger. Wearing a black fighting pants with crimson dragons wrapping around her legs. A bra like top adorned her chest, highlighting her generous breasts. Bands of black metal adorned her wrists, right arm and neck. Her skin was pale, appearing almost like moonlight... a pale skin that her daughter shared with her.

"You should have taught you daughter better... now I have her." I whispered. "And soon I shall have you... oh Dark God."

Grinning I walked away from the portrait, my thoughts focused on my plan. Now that I finally had Kagome, I could get her mother. All I needed was for Kagome to join my side... and call her. But for that she would need a little convincing... after all how could she refuse when we so desperately needed help to defeat Konaha? Smirking I frowned as my attention turned back to the diary... all I had to do was keep her away from the owner of that diary and my plan would work... if only I knew who the owner of the diary was...

_Crimson eyes glared at me as a sword was raised. Hatred flashed in those eyes as the sword was brought down. Agony flashed through me as I screamed, as my wings fell to the ground in a heap of bloodied feathers. Glancing down at them I watched with tears as my divine gift, slowly turned to dust before blowing away. Leaving in its place two feathers. Blood dripped down my back as my vision began to turn black. Hands released me as I fell to the floor. My mind aware of the screams that filled the air. What was happening? Closing my eyes tighter, I willed the pain to go away as I felt warm arms lift me._

_"Are you okay? Say something! Please!" gasped a male's voice, tears in his voice._

_Warmth filled me then as I transported away. Leaving behind the voice, my body appeared in front of my mother. Her eyes filled with horror as she saw me. Clutching myself I stumbled forward whispering her name as I fell forward. Catching me in her arms, she held on to me tight. Almost as though she was afraid that I would vanish should she let go. Opening my eyes slowly I let out a scream as my mother's golden eyes changed to a crimson._

"Milady! Milady! Are you okay?" asked a voice as I jerked myself awake.

Staring up I let out another scream as crimson eyes met mine...

_**A/N: Dun, Dun! So hope u liked it! AW I give a shout out to Wolf's mom! Thanxs 4 the cookies & advice! Good luck the sugery 2morrow! Sry 4 the late update but I said I wasn't going 2 update until Wolf update & she just did! Hehe! K! BTW I have agreed to have it SesshomaruXDeathX? the votes end NEXT CHAPTER!! Here r the reviews for this chap!**_

_**Dragon of the darkness and light**_

_I did c! It took a while but I did!_

_**-Yuna's Reincarnation-1**_

_K!_

_**Sesshomarubaby18**_

_I will!_

_**iheartanime43**_

_K!_

_**demon prince-sesshoumaru**_

_U have 2 wait & c what I do... but yes Itachi still joins the Akatsuki! & I'm making Itachi work 4 Kagome. Hehe... so far Naraku's winning!_

_**Demonic kunoichiKagi**_

_K! Naraku rulz!_

_**punkxsk8rxgurl**_

_ur kinda scary_

_**Evil RULZ**_

_K!_

_**Hime-Jun-Hi**_

_I did! I did!_

_**Mya Uzo**_

_she'll find out sometime... havent got there yet..._

_**Ai Megami Murasaki**_

_K!_

_**shinigami109**_

_K!_

_**the-black-rose-is-mine-alone**_

_K!_

_**& like I said above... thanxs 2 Wolf & her mom's beging this is now a SesshomaruXDeathX? so u vote for final 1! It stands **_

_**Kakashi:**_

_**Gaara (I like him):**_

_**InuYasha:**_

_**Naraku:**__ 3_

_**Kisume:**_

_**VOTING ENDS IN CHAPTER #5!!**_

_**Vixen**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: hi! i decided 2 b nice & update again! Cuz i just met the author! shes really nice & did a signing our bookstore! ya! she signed my book & gave me hints about what would happen! & guess what! shes red my ff! yep! i told her i was righting a ff about death & she asked which 1 & i said itachis angel and she knew it! Not only that but I no her! like really no her! she turned out 2 be 1 of my friends i hadnt seen in a while! lol! ya! i new a author & she never told me! hehe! aw i found a kool story called school dance by demonic cho! i loved it & i recommend u read it if u like lemons! cuz i loved it... tho wolf laughed me & said demonic cho changed it... she could remember it as an ItachiXsomeone else... though she wont tell me who! meanie! so i met the author of soul exchange & learned that while the 2nd book was how luna became death the 3rd is what happened after. so deaths transformation 2 the death god she becomes & i got told a secret that i shall share with u... death becomes the Queen of all the Death Gods! ya! she gets the guy 2 in this one! o! & death was actually pregnant but with a boy not a girl... boo! so ya! cuz of my happy mood here is the next chap!**_

- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - ITACHIXKAGOME - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -

He was staring at me again. Narrowing my own glare I watched as the dog eared boy glanced away a blush covering his face. Shaking my head at his stupidity I frowned as I tried to remember his name. What had Shippo said it was again... InuTrasha? Shrugging I watched as the monk frowned at me. Grinning at him I bit back the urge to flash my true form and scare him. After all by the way he stared at me, I knew he was the smartest of the bunch and was beginning to clue in that I was not my daughter. Smirking to myself I wondered if he had any idea that he was sitting across the fire from a Goddess. One who he was probably trained to fear. Analyzing him I concluded that he was no threat to me. No the tall, brown haired man in violet robes and a black, dragon tail hairstyle. Held only a fraction of the power I had... when I was Death.

"Sister?" asked the female beside of him causing my eyes to turn toward her.

The Demon Slayer was a hand shorter then the monk and had a athletic build with a well built bust and ass. She used a large boomerang I knew from watching my daughter fight with her comrades before. Wearing her kimono she stared at me, her forehead furrowed. Smiling at her I focused on my image making sure it was in place. Yep, I was in the perfect image of my daughter. Complete to the scare of her wings being sliced off. Something that still made rage flitter through me, causing Shippo to swallow when he saw my eyes glow.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Can you sense a jewel shard?" she asked.

Glancing at Shippo who huddled by my side I allowed my senses to scan the area, searching. A slightly pulse sounded to me as I felt the remaining ten of them, hmm... two seemed to be housed in a Wolf Demon while two others stayed with a Dog Demon... whose aura was similar to InuTrasha. I almost let out a purr at the feel of his aura as I passed by looking for the rest. Many were held by low level Demons and one by a Human, but a large chunk was held by a Half-Spider Demon. I shivered his aura like that of the Dog Demon was amazingly powerful, however his was almost pure evil. Still, both promised wicked sex with blood and passion. I wondered mildly about those two auras and if their owners were truly as sexy as their auras promised. After all I could sense that both were unmated. A slight cough startled me out of my thoughts as Shippo jumped on my shoulder lightly.

"Your aura... you unleashed part of it." he whispered into my ear.

Widening my eyes in shock I realized that indeed I had. My aura, the blackness with blue and crimson streaks now floated around the air. Luckily I had set too much out for InuTrasha, the monk and the slayer to pinpoint it. Closing my eyes I reined it in tightly, my aura vanishing. Soothing it as it entered I opened my eyes again to see InuTrasha standing up his sword at the ready... and in the wrong position. By the powers of all that is unholy! Didn't this moron of a Dog know how to use that sword! Besides that... why would anyone give him a sword that was more powerful then he was?

"Did you feel that Lady Kagome?" asked the monk.

Nodding I said quietly. "Yes, I did... it came from the North."

"And the shards wench?" demanded InuTrasha, packing his sword away that changed back into the thin, rusted version from the fang-like form.

Rising quietly I lightly put Shippo down before walking forward and punched him in the face. Blood spurted from the cut on his lip as he collapsed to the ground skidding under the force of my blow. Smirking to myself I walked to him and placed my foot against his throat, allowing my image to flash around me... or rather to have a reflection of it behind me. Making it appear like I was gaining my power from another source... not myself. A light pat on my leg caused me to look down at Shippo who gestured for me to get off of him. Removing my leg I let out a pout before picking him up and making my way back to the fire.

InuTrasha coughed as he slowly got up from his place on the ground and glared at me before grumbling something and hopping into a tree. Shaking with silent laughter I glanced down at Shippo who gave me a look of scold before I felt it. A large pulse against my aura... one that appeared to be someone making sure that I was actually who I was. Turning toward the trees I allowed my senses to flash out at the creature. It was a woman, I realized... a dead one. Frowning I searched her harder wondering why the Dark God of this time hadn't destroyed her for being here. Surely he didn't approve of a dead woman walking among the living and that aura... that was... no!

- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - SESSHOMARUXDEATHX?? - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -

The forest was silent as I made my way through the trees, my soul stealers by my side. No one disturbed me as I made my way toward my destination... the half-demon who was in love with me... InuYasha. Closing my eyes I focused on what I would do to him once I got my powers back. After all once my soul had been brought back I had stolen powers from _her_. The one who I hated... after all she was "perfect"... yes unlike that ignorant half-breed I knew who _she_ was. She was an Angel, the daughter of a Goddess. My aura flashed around me then as my eyes widened... no it couldn't be!

Allowing my aura to flash out again I wrapped it around the weak one I felt... or rather the one which was tightly reined in. The feeling of death surrounded me then. I knew what it was at once... a Dark God... one that was on this plane. Panic flashed through me as I felt the presence... especially when the Dark God sent out its own aura against mine. Brushing through it to see if I was truly dead. Turning around at once I willed my soul stealers to surround me only for them to simply vanish as a figure emerged from the trees. Dressed in a pale, shimmering, black dress the Dark God's wings flapped as she walked forward, seemingly floating.

"Tell me this..." said the Dark God her eyes flashing golden as she spoke, her fangs growing. "How is it that you hold my daughter's power inside of you?"

"Daughter?" I gasped, my clay body stepping back as a bloodied sword appeared in the Dark God's hand.

Recognition hit me then as I stared at the beautiful Goddess before me. Impossible... no... the similarities were there. Change the eye and hair colour, change her size and take away the bloodlust in her eyes and you had _her_. This was that _wench's_ mother... the Dark Goddess... a true dark being... one who would kill me instantly. Turning on my heel I began to run only to have the winged being land in front of me before I had taken a single step. Flashing my stolen energy around me I created a barrier. Walking forward the Dark God simply stepped through my barrier as she approached me. Her clawed hand grabbing my throat and pinning me to a tree.

"Explain!" she snapped at me then.

"I swear I didn't know!" I begged her then. "I didn't know she was your child! A Demon brought me back to life using your daughters abilities!"

A smirk etched on the Dark God's face then as she let my throat go and said icily. "You know... I should kill you for what you have done."

"Please!" I shouted loudly. "I can help you!"

"Help me?" asked the Dark God as she said. "You should know... _Kikyo_... I can see in the hearts of those who are damned. Part of being a Dark God... so I can see inside of yours. I know you planned on having killing my daughter and stealing her powers for your own... I also know you would have failed. Do you know why?"

Staring up at her I levelled a glare before saying. "Why?"

"Because you are weak... _priestess_... so what made you think your body could have held my daughter's power?" she asked slowly. "Only someone of our blood could have... ah... tell me does your precious half-breed know?"

"Quite!" I shouted lashing out once again.

My energy wrapped around the Dark God who merely blasted it away with her own aura before a small voice said. "Death?"

The Dark God turned slightly then, revealing the small fox demon that _she _kept with her. Smiling at the fox demon, the Dark God motioned to me. The demon's eyes flew wide as he took in my fallen form. Jumping in front of me he stood with his arms stretched wide. Feeling a slight feel of pride for the fox demon I shook my head from it before I heard the demon speak.

"That's Kikyo!" he shouted. "You can't kill her InuYasha would be upset!"

Disgust filled me then as I realized that a demon was protecting me. Watching as the Dark God nodded I unleashed my aura. The young demon screamed as it scorched his skin. Instantly the Dark God had him in her left arm and her aura wrapped around him, keeping him from mine. Narrowing her eyes at me she asked in a icy voice.

"You would attack your own adopted brother?"

Getting to my feet I lowered a glare at the Dark God before saying loudly. "He is no brother of mine... just like that _girl_ is not my mother!"

"Brother?" asked the fox demon as he looked between the Dark God and me. "You mean?"

"Yes." said the Dark God smirking. "I would like you to meet my granddaughter... apparently Kagome had a child."

"Two!" I spat then glaring once again at the Dark God. "My mother vanished when I was named the priestess of our village! Leaving me behind in charge of my younger sister!"

"So... when you were brought forth again you stole her powers." said the Dark God.

"No, I stole what should have been mine!" I shouted before running in the woods.

Cowardly I knew, but I had seen the rage that had filled through my grandmother's eyes. I knew that she would have killed me for what I had done. Tears fell from my eyes as I stared at the God Tree. Falling to the ground I felt a rush of emotions fill me, emotions I had blocked in since that day when my mother had left.

- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - MIROKUXSANGO - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -

_"Mother?" I whispered softly as Mom stood beside Father._

_Both stood tall, their wings glowing in the pale light. My sister, Keade beside me shivered. I knew this was coming... yes... mom had already told me that she was going to leave us. Tears welled in Keade's eyes, as my own stayed perfectly dry. How dare my mother do this! Didn't she realize what she was doing? She had to stay! I had yet to learn how to gain the powers of the Angel! It was my right to gain wings!_

_"Kikyo... my daughter... I have to leave... soon you shall have company... but he can't see me or the future would be changed." Mother whispered._

_"But my wings!" I shouted desperately, I wanted them, I would have them!_

_"Kikyo... wings come if you prove yourself worthy of them. You have yet to..." said Mother._

_"I have proven myself worthy! I have saved this pathetic village all my life!" I cried._

_"Enough!" shouted my father his eyes flashing as his crimson wings flared. "You are unworthy of your wings!"_

_Fury flashed through me at that. How dare they hold my wings from me! Closing my eyes I felt my fury fuel my own powers, causing them to mould. Allowing them to take over I lashed out at my parents only to have my father bat my energy away with his hand. Glaring at that bitch of my Mother I made my vow then. To gain my revenge on her... yes... she had stolen everything from me! Turning away from my parents I left the glen, leaving behind the once pure priestess..._

- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - ITACHIXKAGOME - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -

Naraku stared in Kanna's mirror, shock on his face. Grinning suddenly, Naraku stared at Kikyo, disgust filling him. So she had stolen her own mother's power. Not only that she had harmed a young child... something that even Naraku would not have done. No... all his plans had involved the older... which was the reason he had brought Kohaku back to life. He felt pity for the boy. Turning to the emotionless albino girl holding the mirror he said softly.

"So... it would seem that our little priestess is an Angel. Not only that but she is Kikyo's mother. Show me this Death."

Instantly complying the albino's mirror instantly flashed to that of the Goddess in black. Standing beside Shippo, she appeared to be healing him before suddenly jerking her head up. Glancing up at the air, giving her the illusion of staring straight at me she raised a hand. Instantly the mirror darkened before a crack appeared in the centre of it. Letting out a gasp Kanna (the albino child), felt her emotions flood to her then. Shaking her head at the feelings of them, Naraku stared at the broken mirror. Her power was unlike anything he had ever seen before. Thinking back to the aura that had touched his own earlier that day, Naraku's eyes widened fractionally. That had been hers...

_**A/N: Im done! i no it isnt as good as the 1 b4 it but i needed 2 lay some ground work 4 upcoming chaps... next chap... we go back 2 Kagome! So far...**_

_**Minogaki TenTen**_

_itachi has the same history... he just new kagome about a year b4 the massacre_

_**Ichigo Mirai**_

_yep!_


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: k... heres the nw chap! i love righting this story... sry im hyper 2day! my beautiful jake & jack are in town! & their standing next door with wolf & chris! ya! i have had a crush on both 4 the last 7 years! btw! im sry for the occ of naraku there... but ill explain why he is like that... eventually... when i get around 2 it! hope u like it!**_

- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - ITACHIXKAGOME - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -

The crimson eyes blinked at me for a moment before I realized just what I had been screaming at. A small, black cat with a torn ear stared at me with curious crimson eyes as I stopped screaming. Blushing at my stupidity, I reached out and lightly stroked the cat's soft fur. Smiling I thought about Kirara... my close friend and companion the two tailed Cat Demon. Closing my eyes I watched all my friends faces flash through my mind... InuYasha... Koga... Sango... Rin... Kirara... Miroku... Jenji... Keade... and Shippo. Tears filled my eyes instantly at that. Did Shippo survive the boar demon? Or was he dead... did he cry out for me as the demon stomped him to death? Shivering at the images that filled me I snuggled into the warm fur.

A small meow and a lick to my face jerked me out of my thoughts as the cat rubbed his head against mine. _**"Don't cry Angel..."**_

Jerking away from the cat I scrambled to the wall, my eyes wide as I gazed at the cat that just sat there licking his paw. "Who are you?"

Glancing up at me again the cat said softly. _**"My name is Aiden... I am the Dark God."**_

My eyes widened then... a Dark God? From this time? That would mean that Aiden was the one who her mother would someday kill! Had he come to gain his revenge? Closing her eyes she scrunched her body into a ball waiting for the blow that would kill her. Minutes past in silence before I cracked my eyes open to see the cat (Aiden) staring at me with confusion written on his black cat face. Opening his mouth he exposed sharp pointed teeth as he said.

_**"What are you doing?"**_

Frowning I asked confused. "Aren't you going to kill me?"

_**"Why?"**_ asked the cat.

"Umm... isn't my mother the one who is going to kill you?" I asked really confused.

I knew that as a Death God he would be able to sense my mother's blood in me which would be laced with his energy. Proving that she killed him in a single sniff. Watching as the cat sniffed slightly before stalking forward his body moving with the fluidly that only a God could have. He stopped just before me and sat down once more, his tall curled around his paws.

_**"Your mother is Death is she not?"**_ he asked his eyes filled with hurt.

Nodding slightly I looked away only for Aiden to say softly. _**"I must have done something truly terrible for Death to have killed me."**_

"What do you mean?" I asked softly. "And how do you already know Death?"

_**"Because she has already sold her soul to me for her husband."**_ whispered Aiden.

"Oh." I whispered softly before saying. "You mean, that's already happened? So where is mom?"

_**"Back at the palace... when I felt you cry of agony I came at once."**_ Aiden said softly.

"Why?" I asked.

_**"Because you are Death's daughter... and in a way my own."**_ said Aiden. _**"So I have come to be your companion until you are reunited with your mother."**_

"Okay." I whispered softly, my eyes filling with tears as I suddenly hugged Aiden realizing what I had always known. "Your in love with her."

_**"Yes."**_ said Aiden softly.

_**a/n: that does happen in the 2nd book... u find out that Aiden was the Dark Gods name & he was in love with Death. which is y he attacked jinx cuz he new who he was & new that he would lose death. also in the 2nd book Aiden was Deaths lover for a hundreds of years until twenty five years b4 jinx was brought back. poor Aiden... i loved his character in the book & had to bring him in2 the ff somehow.**_

Quietly I stared at the heartbroken Aiden before I whispered softly. "You know... she was in love with you too."

A sad smile graced the cat's lips then as he said softly. _**"No she not... but thank you for lying."**_

- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - ITACHIXKAGOME - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -

Two weeks, it had been two weeks realized Kagome as she walked through the city streets ignoring the glares that the villagers where sending her. Aiden walked by her side, now the shape of a large black dog. Kagome smiled at that, true to his word Aiden had never left her side unless he had to visit Death for... -cough- enjoyment. Shivering at the thought of her mother doing... _THAT_... with _anyone_... even though Kagome knew her mother had been alive for thousand of years and had taken hundreds of lovers. Still... ewww... that was something she didn't need to know or think about.

Turning her thoughts away from her mother's sex life she focused instead on the golden eyed Snake that had taken her in. Orochimaru had been kind to her and had even given her fresh cloths to wear and allowed Aiden to stay by her side. Although Kagome wasn't quite sure if that was just because he knew what Aiden was. Frowning Kagome realized that the Snake seemed weary of Aiden... but that could be because of the fact that Aiden seemed to always be in a different form. Minus that of his human, causing Kagome to wonder what his human form looked like. Or better yet, his God form... did he have pointed ears like Sesshomaru and her mother? Or a tail? Some of the Gods had cute tails!

A loud siren blared, jerking Kagome out of her thoughts then as she stared as the Villagers rushed around. What was going on? Glancing down at Aiden she watched as the Dark God grabbed her hand lightly between his teeth. Careful to not break the skin and lead her toward the tower where Orochimaru and her stayed. Eyes widening Kagome watched as flames surrounded the beautiful tower, its golden structure fully surrounded in flames. Figures in black cloaks with red clouds on them attacked Orochimaru's men. Searching out the Snake, Kagome gasped as she saw two figures attacking him. One held a small samurai sword and had long black hair while the other appeared to be a Shark and carried a large sword similar to Bankotsu's Banryuu only it was wrapped in bandages. The Shark swung his sword at Orochimaru who blocked it with his own blade, but Kagome could feel part of his aura being sucked into the sword.

"We have to help him!" shouted Kagome loudly.

Letting go of her hand Aiden raised a paw causing Kagome to feel a tingling sensation in her hand. Glancing down the young Angel's eyes widened as she saw a beautifully carved sword with skulls adorning the hilt appear in her hand. It was the sword she had seen her mother use all too often. The sword of the dead... the long two foot blade was died crimson from the blood of its victims. The handle itself was made of the bones of the ones that it had stained and was engraved with skulls. The symbol of the Dead appeared on the centre of the hilt. Nodding to Aiden she ran straight toward Orochimaru as the large dog raced beside her, shifting from a dog into a large tiger. Standing at her shoulder Aiden attacked all those who tried to stop her.

- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - ITACHIXKAGOME - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -

Watching as the black haired man held Orochimaru busy, the Shark prepared to strike the Snake's back. Letting out a war cry I had heard my mother use before I brought my own sword up and blocked the Shark's. His eyes widened as he turned toward me yanking his sword away from mine. Blue skin seemed to shine in the sun as he drew back his sword slashing it down on my own only for me to block it. It was like we were once again playing the deadly game that I knew my mother played every day. Dodging and slashing, the Shark began to tire... his sword useless against me. Mildly I wondered if it was simply because of my type of energy or rather because of Aiden. Sweeping my sword up in an unexpected move I watched as the large sword sailed in the air landing ten feet behind me. Holding my own sword up to his throat, I panted heavily. Adrenaline coursing through my veins.

"Do you yield?" I demanded my voice hash... so much like my mother's.

The Shark just laughed at me as he motioned to Orochimaru. Jerking my gaze away from my opponent they widened as I saw the black haired man hold his own sword pointed toward the Snakes throat, who lay on the ground bleeding. Running over and leaving the Shark behind I pushed the black haired man away just as he began to draw back his sword. Taking the blow, the black haired man put landed on his hand and flipped up. Breathing heavily I shook from the force that it had taken hit the man. He stared at me from his spot, staring his eyes wide and his lips saying something. Something I couldn't hear but looked allot like my name. Shaking my head I watched as a large, green snake emerged from the tower. Slithering toward me it stopped in front baring its fangs against the man. Shivering I felt warmth fill me as a large, black gorilla I knew was Aiden hugged me too him.

Orochimaru walked forward then, his body trailing blood as he stood beside the large snake. The snake flicked its tongue in happiness or hunger, I wasn't sure and didn't think I wanted to know as the man glared at it. Gripping his sword even tighter I watched as the Shark ran up to him and yanked on his arm. Whispering something desperately at the man. The man nodded his crimson eyes meeting mine. Three tomes swirled around as I turned my head slightly to the side confused. Normally crimson eyes made me fear... but these one... I felt... lust? Shaking my head from my thoughts I watched as the man and Shark made their escape, taking with them the rest of the men.

- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - ITACHIXKAGOME - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -

My mind was still numb with shock as I thought back at what I had seen. Kagome... she was alive... but how? I had seen her die in a flash of flames after my father had cut off her wings. Closing my eyes I held the ball in my hand, it was still warm to the touch and I knew still glowed blue. Just like it had started three weeks ago...

- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - ITACHIXKAGOME - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -

_Closing my eyes I relaxed in the hot spring, glad for these few moments of peace. Feeling the warmth of the water against my injured body I shivered at the thought of those whores who had stared at me with lust in their eyes. Did they truly think that I would bed one of them? Sure I knew that my fellow Akatsuki would indulge themselves tonight. They deserved it I supposed, after a long days work of slaughtering villagers. Sighing heavily I thought back on the only woman who had ever been able to hold my interest... or rather Angel. Opening my eyes I turned toward the ball she had given me. The one I kept with me at all times. The size of a large marble it glowed blue with white swirls that came and went._

_Frowning I lifted the ball up surprised to see that it was glowing... far more then it had glowed before. Turning it in my hand I felt the warmth of the ball, almost as though it was giving off the heart itself. Staring at it in wonder I couldn't help but think that maybe she was trying to send me a message. Was she alive? Did she miss me? Or was she simply once more in Heaven staring down at me... no... my father had said that she would have no memories before the time when her wings were cut off to the last time she was in heaven. So she couldn't remember me even if she was alive. Sadness filled me but I quickly squished it down... maybe I should ask the leader if he had heard of this type of ball before... no... the leader could not know..._

_No one could know about my Angel..._

- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - ITACHIXKAGOME - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -

Staring at the ball I realized that it had been constantly growing in warmth and glow as these three weeks had progressed and had nearly been scorching in that final fight. Shivering I thought back to when I had seen her and wondered again if it was just a dream. Some sick illusion my mind had made up because the anniversary of her death fast approached.

- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - ITACHIXKAGOME - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -

_Orochimaru was pinned beneath my blade. Smirking as panic filled the Snake nins face I drew back my sword ready to finally save my brother and cleave the traitor's head from his shoulders. It was then that I took a blow to my side. The force knocked me toward the ground causing me to balance on my hand before flipping myself over and facing the one who had hit me. It was a girl I realized... probably only three years younger then I was. Standing a good two feet shorter then myself she panted with heavy breath. I studied her body, feeling my blood rush southwards at her beautiful lush form. Jerking my gaze from her body to her face my breath stopped. Wide blue eyes stared at me. The same eyes that had haunted me since that fateful night all those years ago._

_"Kagome..." I whispered._

_Had my dreams really come true... frowning I realized her wings were still gone. A memento from my father... the reason why I had slaughtered my clan. A snake parted us then as I saw a large gorilla hug Kagome tightly to him. I felt a flash of jealousy at that before quickly smashing it down and facing the snake before me. Standing at twenty-five feet the pure green snake had a black diamond pattern running down its back. Gripping my sword tighter I watched as Orochimaru stepped beside the Snake. Leaving a trail of blood in his wake. Pride filled me for striking the most feared nin in the land._

_Kisame grabbed my and yanked as he whispered. "We have to go... that girl... she has powers unlike anything I have ever felt."_

_I nearly smirked then, yes Kagome was always powerful. Even when we were children. Still I knew that we had to leave or risk dying at the hands of the Sound Nins. Glancing once more at Kagome, she stared into my Shurigan eyes, unafraid. I smiled at her and she blushed... so it was obvious even without her memories she still felt the arousal I felt whenever I thought of her. Still... I couldn't help but wonder if this was a dream... a cruel part of my brain playing a joke on me... After all why else would she join Orochimaru's side? Frowning the memories of our time spent together flashed through my mind as I fallowed Kisame back to the hideout._

_She couldn't really be here..._

_She couldn't be alive..._

_Could she?_

- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - ITACHIXKAGOME - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -

_**A/N: k! so i added a new character & itachi finally nose that kagome is alive! hehe! k! a/w! i am now going 2 tell u a little about Aiden... well what we no about him.**_

_**Aiden:**__ he was once a warrior in ancient times (dont no where from). after his wife was about 2 bkilled (she looked exactly like Death), he goes nutzo & kills the current Dark God (sound familiar). When his wife betrays him (getting dajavu here?)... & he kills her & becomes the Dark God. when Death summouns him 2 save Jinx (the past jinx) life he falls in love with her (love 1st sight). still fears her & tries 2 make her a slave but it backfires & luna becomes death. so he makes her his second in command & trains her. needless 2 say they become lovers... she falls 4 him. he realizes she has become his weakness... tries 2 kill her (thats why she was in the form of a old lady when jinx 1st meets her... she was recovering from the Dark God fight)... fails. so death comes back to him, sleeps with him somemore to protect jinx's identity (which he already nose). then dies when he attacks jinx and she goes nutzo (just like he did)... cuz he made the deal of "grant me the power to protect him." so he died._

_**so ya! this was the -looks in notes- sixth chapter! hope u like it & back 2 death cuz i need her to be farther ahead before kagome... ah hahahaha! u thot i would tell u didnt u? a/w a shout out 2 Wolf who betaed this... u did a aswome job & i dont no many ppl who would go back & fix my shitty sp and grammer. so thanxs! & 4 u aswome fans! u rule! hehe! love u all! o! good luck chris! & wolf good luck ur upcoming military testing! thou i no ull rock their world! also i have decided 2 end the voting here... i gave u all an extra chap... tho they came out in quick sucession... hehe**_

_**OH BTW... the winner 4 SESSHOMARUXDEATHX?? is... -drumroll- NARAKU!! so the pairing is SesshomaruXDeathXNaraku! k?**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**a/n: o were o were has my kitty gone... i miss u mr snuffles. yes my kitty has gone away... forever. she was hit by a car... she orange & wite & i loved her. wolf bought her 4 me so i would stop hugging chris all the time. yes, wolf says shes going 2 by me a new 1 since i keep bugging her about it since mr snuffles died. so i decided to dedicate this chap 2 mr snuffles. u were the smartest cat ive ever nown.**_

- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - SESSHOMARUXDEATHXNARAKU - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -

Something wasn't right, I knew it. For the past three and half weeks something has been wrong with Kagome. I mean it wasn't just that she was suddenly more independent... no... something was... wrong. Originally I thought it perhaps it was just a run in with Kikyo... Kagome had always acted wierd after those but no. This was something else all together, I mean sure she looked and sounded the exact same. Still... Kagome had always been warm and caring, but now she seemed cold. Like she cared about no one... minus Shippo who always seemed to be whispering something in her ear.

Closing my eyes I thought about all the things that had happened already. How Kagome had seemingly punched InuYasha hard enough that he had gone flying. Not only that but her new found fighting abilities. No, Kagome didn't think that I saw her that night in the woods. When she had taken down a oni by her own hand... bare hands. How she had seemingly floated in the air and landed on the oni's back before she snapped its neck and took out a jewel shard. The jewel shards... those posed an even greater mystery to me... they seemed to vanish when they came to her. What did that mean? I frowned then thinking hard about the last time I had seen the jewel shards she had had before three weeks ago... where were they?

"Are you okay Lady Sango?" asked Miroku softly.

I turned to him then and looked into his concerned brown eyes. "Miroku... does Kagome seem... wrong to you?"

The handsome monk sat beside me then, looking at the river as he said slowly. "Lady Kagome, is unlike how she was before. Her aura has changed as well... gone is her kind, pure aura... this new one is far more powerful and is a mixture of both evil and purity."

"Are you sure?" I asked then worried now. "Because when she attacked InuYasha, I was positive I saw another form behind her."

Miroku nodded then as he said. "There is something else... when I went to show my 'affection' for her butt she grabbed my hand with such force and speed it was almost inhuman."

Frowning Sango watched as 'Kagome' emerged from the trees, a small trickle of blood cascading down her arm. Jumping up from her seat Sango rushed toward her friend. Forgetting thier sespecions for the moment in favour of taking care of her sister's arm. Drawing a cloth from her kimono Sango quickly whiped away the blood searching for the wound that had caused it. A large gash, almost like a bite circled her shoulder.

"Who did this?" Sango demanded as Miroku finally reached them. "Who hurt you? Was it a Demon?"

"No," murmured Kagome jerking her arm out of Sango's grasp then she glanced toward Shippo. "Just a common animal that I allowed to get too close. My own mistake."

Frowning Sango watched as Kagome stepped toward Shippo who instanly jumped in her arms. Turning back toward Sango and Miroku, Kagome suddenly smiled her eyes glowing happily. Returning the smile wearily, Sango gazed once more at Kagome's injured shoulder before freezing. The injury that Sango was sure would need stitches was now nothing more then a thin pink line before that two faded leaving behind tanned skin.

"Kagome your injury!" shouted Sango shocked she stared at unblimished skin.

Watching as Kagome glanced down at her wound before once again smiling, the young priestess said softly. "Oh... did I forget to tell you both? My priestess powers have been developing. I can now heal faster then a demon."

With that she walked away Shippo once again whispering furiously in her ear. His face filled with frustration. Frowning Sango couldn't help but wonder what Shippo was telling her that seemed to frustrating. Closing her eyes, Sango sat down once more by the fire her forehead furrowed as she wondered what was happening. Was her sister in some sort of danger... if she was why hadn't Kagome said anything? Didn't she trust Sango to help her?

- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - SESSHOMARUXDEATHXNARAKU - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -

"Grandmomma!" scolded Shippo as he gazed at Death his face filled with frustration. "Sango saw your wound heal! She could know that you aren't Kagome now! They could be plotting right now to have InuYasha attack us! What do we do?"

Death stared at Shippo for a moment before frowning. The demon looked about to hypervenliate his chest heaving with uneeded air. Closing her eyes she sent out a wave of calmness to him before smiling exposing her long wicked fangs. Shippo stared at them slightly, no longer shivering each time he saw them. Yes, Shippo was beginning to think of Death as his Grandmomma and had even come to call her that... in private of course.

"Shippo, even if they did send InuYasha on me I would simply erase the memories of what they had learn and implant one that Kagome had gone to her time for rest and had taken you with her." reasurred Death. "Then we would continue to find the shards by ourselves."

"By ourselves?" murmured Shippo suddenly scared then.

At Death's nod, Shippo shivered even more. Sure he knew that no one could be able to deafet a goddess... he hoped... and Death had started training him. So now Shippo could manupilate three of the four elements... he was having some problems with air. Closing his eyes Shippo felt worried about what Kagome would say when she came back. Would she be angry because of InuYasha's now lustful looks that were cast Death's way? Or that Death had managed to find all but four of the remaining shards, minus the batch that Naraku had in less then three weeks?

"Yes by ourselves." said Death. "Your training is going amazing and I predict that you will gain your fourth tail soon."

Shippo glanced back at his long, flowing tails. In the fox world, the more tails you had the more power and thanks to Death's teaching he had managed to gain three so far. Something that was unheard of for a demon so young. Blinking rapidly Shippo couldn't wait to see his mother's reaction to his brand new fluffy tails. After all from her reaction to his original one he was sure that she would simply love them.

"Grandmomma... Sango may worry about something!" whispered Shippo suddenly before shouting out. "I know! Everytime either momma or Sango was worried about something momma always went for a bath with her!"

"You think I should do this too?" asked Death confused.

Nodding ethusastically Shippo shouted. "Yeah! You can talk to Sango and we can get nice and clean at the same time!"

Giving a look of supseticsm at the young Demon, Death finally submitted and walked toward the yellow bag resting comfortably beside a tree. Overlly large and weighing almost a hundred pounds (Death couldn't help but wonder if perhaps her daughter had placed a spell on it to hold more) Death heafted it easily before turning toward Sango who hadn't moved since she had made the announcement of Death's wound vanishing. The slayer appeared to be deep in consitration, her brow furrowed and didnt even seem to be noticing that Miroku (the perverted monk that couldn't help but make Death remember Aiden at moments) was grabbing her ass repeaditly. Staring at Sango and wondering if purhaps she had figured it out Death kneeled down infront of her and smiled.

"Sango would you like to go to the hotspring with me?" Death asked her voice the perfect imitation of her daughters.

Glancing up at Death her eyes wide, Sango nodded quickly before standing and marching into the forest. Her mind set on figuring out who or what exactly was happening to Kagome. Death fallowed behind slowly, Shippo once again resting comfortably in her arms. His arms wrapped around her neck as he nuzzled her. Sighing heavily Death wondered mildly where the Dark God of this land was. Shouldn't he/she have realized that another was invading their domain? They should have already attacked and due to their lack of effort Death couldn't help but worry that whoever ruled as Dark God was planning something.

- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - SESSHOMARUXDEATHXNARAKU - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -

The water was hot, steam twisting around the two women like a live being. Sighing heaviliy at the heavenly feeling I glanced over at Kagome who sat with her back against the rock behind her. Completely unpreturbed about her lack of clothing, another thing that was so diffrent from the Kagome I knew. Kagome was often shy and would never allow any of her body below her shoulders above the water for fear of someone seeing. Yet here she was with her chest exposed to the world as she sat with her eyes closed.

"Kagome?" I whispered softly, watching as Kagome opened her eyes and gazed into mine.

"Yes Sango?" she answered me her voice sounding just like it always had.

"Are you in some sort of trouble?" I asked softly my voice laced with worry.

Kagome seemed taken aback by that comment before grinning and saying sweetly. "Why no sister? Why did you think I was?"

"Well you've been attacking so odd lately..." I started before my eyes zeroed in on a exposed hip as Kagome stood. "Where did your scar go?"

Stiffening Kagome swore loudly before saying innocently. "Scar? Sis you must have been imagining things?"

Ignoring Shippo's sudden plees to play with him, I narrowed my eyes at "Kagome" as I snapped loudly. "You've had that scar for the past three years that I've known you. Who are you?"

Shippo swam infront of "Kagome" then before saying sadly. "You should tell her Grandmomma, she figured it out."

"Grandmomma?" I gasped out as "Kagome"'s image changed then.

Appearing in a ripple sensation, "Kagome" grew to be slightly taller then I was with black hair with crimson and blue streaks in it. Her eyes changed to eyes that resembled Sesshomaru's while her body took on that of fighter. Muscles well toned while still giving beauty to her hourglass figure. Wearing a pair of low riding, black hakamas and a black "bra" top; claws, fangs appeared while her skin paled to that of moonglow. Smirking wickedly at me, the woman's aura flashed, its power almost suffocating!

"Who are you?" I demanded suddenly wishing I had taken my precious bone boomerang with me. "What have you done to Kagome?"

The woman frowned then as she jumped up landing ontop of the water and squated down so she was eye level with me before she spoke. "I have done nothing to Kagome... my name is Death I am Kagome's mother."

"Impossible!" I screeched loudly at that. "Kagome's mother is five hundred years in the future and is human!"

"No Sango!" cried Shippo then his eyes filled with tears. "Momma was hidden with her papa when something happened a long time ago!"

"Her father?" I asked confused before demanding. "What are you?"

"A Dark God." came the reply causing me to stiffen.

Kagome's mother was a Dark God? A powerful God who controlled the dark forces and desired nothing but to rein discord and choas on Earth? How was that possible? Kagome was pure and even this woman... Death had been helping them for the past few weeks! Surely she couldn't be a Dark God!

"I thought Dark Gods were supposed to be hatefilled?" I asked sharply.

Death shrugged at that as she said calmly. "It had something to do with the fact that I had a noble cause when I killed the last Dark God."

"What happened?" my voice was calm now, if this was Kagome's mother (which if by resemblance it was) then I could trust her.

"You see when I was born I was a powerful Witch... yes they do exist." said Death as I opened my mouth to speak. "Anyways my parents wanted me to train in my dark side which I did. When I got older I married a handsome human by the name of Jason Andrews who ended up being diganosed with Lukemia. That is a desiease that breaks down bones and the type that he had was untreatable. So I summoned a powerful Dark God by the name of Aiden and made a deal with him. In exchange for my soul he would save my husband. Aiden agreed and Jason was spared but something went wrong with me. Where I was supposed to become a weak slave I became almost equal to his strength and was given the name Death as opposed to my old name Luna. As part of the deal was that all memories of me were erased. So I watched as Jason met and married another woman before having lots of kids. That's when things started to go wrong. You see Jason discovered my diary in which accounted everything that had happened. Which sparked him to search for me and to pass the search down to all of his children.

"Thousands of years later a man name Jinx Andrews came to find me... he was Kagome's father and the reincarnation of my husband. Helping him I trained him so he could beat a fellow Dark God creation Chaos. There was three of us... Chaos, me and Lust... Jason and my child. Once Jinx defeted Chaos he took his place and soon went up the ranks of our armies headless of my warnings. Eventually I was again married him and when he was attacked by Aiden I grew enraged. Attacking my creator I killed him therefore damning myself to his place. When I returned to Jinx I did not find a happy husband glad of my return... no. In his place I found a heartless man who wanted to kill me and take Lust as his Queen. You see he and Lust had planned it from the beginning... my own daughter had sought to distroy me. She had had Jinx attack Aiden knowing that I would interfere and would likely die. Then once Aiden was weak she was going to have Jinx kill him and take his place before naming her as his Queen.

"Believing that they could kill me they attacked me at once. Only to fail... still they realized that I was far more powerful then Aiden was. So they baried me alive in a grave hoping that I would remain their forever. Once I had awoken in my grave I escaped and journeyed to Heaven to take my place. There I gave birth to Kagome who grew up as a "Angel" or rather a child of a god. Then a few years ago Kagome and I came down to Earth during another Dark God's rein when a Snake nin summonded me. He had been my lover when I was still a servant of Aiden before I broke it off when I realized that all he desired was my power. Once I had gone down I joyed a village called Konoha that specialized in ninjas. There my daughter met and fell in love with a boy by the name of Uchiha Itachi. When the Dark God of the time began to notice I was there I returned to Heaven rather then start a war.

"Kagome however choose to remain on Earth with the boy. Seeing how much my daughter cared for him I agreed and allowed her to stay behind. Almost a year later, Kagome returned to me with her wings cut off. Something that is unforgivable. You see our wings are our only transportation between the three realms. So when Kagome's wings were cut off she became just another mortal. Meaning that she would have to leave Heaven and stay on Earth until she could prove herself worthy of become a Angel again. I had no choice... I had to give my daughter over to her father. Then on her fifteenth birthday, when all Angels gain a small portion of their power Kagome fell in the well and came here."

"But I thought Kagome's father died when he was a teenager?" I asked confusion once again flittering through my mind.

"No, Souta's father died when he was a teenager... Kagome's father poses as her grandfather to escape any trouble." said Death her voice harsh.

"This all makes sense now." I shouted my voice filled with happeness. "Why you were able to beat InuYasha so easily... why you never used your 'sits' anymore. Why you are such a horrible cook, (Death flinched at this one at the memory of those Ramen noddles lighting on fire) and why Shippo always seems to whisper stuff to you! But one question remains... where is Kagome?"

"I am unsure." whipsered Death then sadly. "The well sent her to another time, but I am bound here to Shippo."

My eyes scanned Shippo who appeared to have a guilty look on his face before I asked. "But if your a Dark God shouldn't you be able to simply fallow her and take Shippo with you?"

"Normally I would." acknowledged Death then. "Only for some reason I am also bound by these Shards of this 'Shikon'... I am unable to leave."

"What do you mean bound?" Shippo piped up then his face scrunched up in confusion.

"Shippo..." whispered Death then lightly touching the amulet around his neck. "I lied to you when I first met you... this is not my heart... it is mere blood. My true heart and gift to my daughter remains domate inside of her. It is what you call the 'Shikon Jewel'."

"You mean?" asked Shippo his eyes wide.

"Yes." said Death softly. "Long ago I was lover to a priestess by the name of Midoriko and gifted her with my heart. _**a/n bet u never expected that did u? this change was wanted by violet15 who begged me 2 make Death bisexual... which i did c c?**_ Midoriko fearing what would happen if any knew that she had it placed it inside of her beside her own heart. Then when she was attacked all those years ago by the demons, Midoriko inevertadly triggered my heart which trapped them into stone till I am able to release her. Unfourntaly she also blasted out my heart from that move and it was passed on down the generations. Leaving me trapped in my time until someone could summon me. That is why Kagome was able to shatter the Shiko so easily... she is my blood and the blood of the jewel courses through her veins."

"So how can you be able to find Kagome?" I asked.

"Once we have gathered all the pieces of the jewel I will replace it in my chest... just as the other shikon shards have been going. Then we can find Kagome and save her. I have collected all but five. Two belong to a wolf demon, two more to a dog demon and the final shard which is half the jewel is in the hands of a spider half-demon." said Death softly.

I smiled then drawing my fist up in a action move as I snapped out. "Okay! So all we have to do is find the Shikon Shards and save Kagome... umm... you had better keep pretending to be Kagome though, InuYasha will go feral if your idenetiy is revealed."

Nodding Death smiled then before saying. "Like Shippo I have allowed you to see past my spell. You will be able to see me in my true form."

"Yeah!" shouted Shippo loudly. "Let's go save momma!"

- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - SESSHOMARUXDEATHXNARAKU - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -

_**a/n sry 4 the lame chap but i needed 2 have sango no who death was. as 4 the whole was midoriko's lover that was a request by 1 of my reviewers on another site. she wanted me 2 toss that out since she thought it would be kool & death did have a few female lovers in the 2nd book. so i figured that i should mix it up & it would help me explain y death was still searching 4 the shards & not her daughter. o! sasuke appears in the next chap!**_

_**reviews:**_

_**RockPrincess16**_

_glad u love it! heres the next chap!_

_**Ichigo Mirai**_

_thanxs this chap suxs but hope u like it a/w!_


	8. POLL

_**ATTENTION:**_

_**i am currently making a poll on whether or not i should write another x-over with Soul ExchangeXInuYasha... u can vote on which 1 u think i should do. so please vote!**_

_**if you want me 2 add another choice please pm or review me & i will... k?**_

_**thanxs!**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**a/n: as u pbly red last chap i am making a poll 2 c if i should do another x-over. note that i wont put it on till i am done this story. btw sasuke comes in this chap yah! hehe on with the chap & glad ur k now wolf's mom! ur really kewl & i was worried when u spent so long in that hospital... tho ur nurse was hott! o! note that there is 1 sided kabutoXkagome!**_

0 - 0 - 0 ITACHIxKAGOME 0 - 0 - 0

"Oww..." moaned Kagome as she was once more thrown to the ground by Kabuto.

The blue haired ninja, pushed his glasses up farther as he held out a arm for her. Grabbing it, Kagome yanked herself up, mentally swearing for not noticing that attack, her mentor Sesshomaru would be deeply dissapionted. Swearing slightly she lowered herself into the fighting stance that had been drilled into her by her mother when she was a child. Kabuto stared at her for a moment before drawing out a Kunai and attacking. Dodging the blade, Kagome swung her leg out and landed a solid kick to his stomach. A loud "whoosh" sounded as Kabuto landed on his butt from the blow and skidded back. The dazed look on his face causing Kagome to let out strings of giggles.

"Sorry Kabuto!" giggled Kagome as she helped the ninja up before allowing her gaze to drift, hoping to catch a glimps of Aiden.

Sighing heavily at the lost cause, Kagome shivered. Lately Aiden had been returning to Mom more and more often, leaving Kagome to wonder why. Why was this time so important? Did it mean Jinx was here? No, surely this was a time before her Grandfather... wasn't it? Shivering again at the thought of Aiden dying Kagome watched as Orochimaru made his way toward the training grounds. A ninja by his side, Kagome allowed her eyes to stare at the newcomer and prayed that no drool fell from her mouth. Dressed in a pair of white shorts and a blue top his black hair was tinted with blue, similiar to her own, but fell in two strands around his face while the rest was short and spiked up at the back. The ninja's eyes were chocolate colour and seemed icy, his body itself was well toned and screamed for Kagome to touch it. All in all he would beat out most Gods with their immortal beauty in a landslide.

"Kagome, I would like you to meet Sasuke." said Orochimaru as he finally reached her.

Kagome blushed as Sasuke's eyes zeroed in on her face. He seemed to be waiting for something. Smiling Kagome held out her hand which he bleatenly ignored and continued to stare at her. Getting nervous now, Kagome placed her "scary" face on (one which she hoped didn't show what she was thinking) and turned to Orochimaru. The snake-nin stood watching them closely and smiled when he noticed the young Angel's gaze on him. A weak smile was returned by Kagome before she stared once more at "Sasuke" something about him seemed familiar. Closing her eyes she wondered why that was before her eyes widened then.

"Your that man who attacked Oro!" shouted Kagome then using her nickname for the snake-nin.

Sasuke's eyes widened then as he said sharply. "How do you know about that? I do not recall seeing you that day in the forest."_** a/n remember guys in the chunin exams sasuke and naruto faught orochimaru and he got his seal?**_

"Kagome." said Orochimaru then, jerking the two from their glaring match. "Sasuke was not one of the Akatsuki that attacked this village. He has come to help us."

Suddenly smiling Kagome jumped up and knocked Sasuke to the ground with a hug. The startled ninja stared at the girl, who currently had him pinned to the ground in amazement. She was incredably light and felt like he could break her with a single blow, yet from what he had seen from his approach she was increadably strong. After all she had thrown that traitor Kabuto easily. The traitor, Sasuke allowed his eyes to travel to his skinny form only to blink when he saw how Kabuto's eyes flashed with jealousy. Frowning Sasuke wondered if Kabuto and this "Kagome" were lovers. By the look in Kabuto's eyes Sasuke guessed that they were. Turning his attention back to the woman who currently straddled him he listened on as she said quickly.

"-we'll be best friends forever! Wait until you meet Aiden! He's really nice! Will you help me fight? What's your favourite colour-"

Groaning softly Sasuke wondered what he had done to be inside of this hell.

0 - 0 - 0 ITACHIxKAGOME 0 - 0 - 0

A week, he had been there a week and already he found himself thinking of the young girl as his sister. Already he had been in a fight with Kabuto who had sneaked into her room, the room that she happened to share with Sasuke. The battle had been bloody and had ended off with Kagome screaming at him that she didn't love Kabuto and he vowing that some day he would have her. Sasuke had also made a vow to Kagome that day, a vow that he would protect her. Frowning Sasuke was jerked out of his thoughts as he barely dodged a blow from said girl. In less then a week Kagome had gone from training with Kabuto to training with Orochimaru, Kabuto and him. Sasuke automatically threw a fireball at his best friend only to watch her dodge easily.

"Aiden!" shouted Kagome's voice then as Sasuke groaned.

Aiden, one of Kagome's main objects of affection and a pain in Sasuke's ass. The shifter was constanly vanishing and reapearing, but that wasn't what made Sasuke hate the shifter. No, it was the fact that he knew more then he should, he knew about Sasuke's plan for revenege and knew... other stuff. Stuff that he had only told Kagome after he made the young girl vow never to tell anyone what he had said.

0 - 0 - 0 ITACHIxKAGOME 0 - 0 - 0

_The room was dark as I snuggled under my blankets, knowing Kagome was in the bed on the other side of the room. A small tug on my blankets caused me to open my eyes and turn on my Shurigan (sp?) eyes to see who was disturbing me. The faint outline of the white chakura showed him it was Kagome, causing him to why he hadn't realized it before. Aiden was once again off on one of his "trips" -in other words was off having sex- and Kagome was scared of the dark and had come to sleep beside him. Sighing I lifted up the blanket and scooted over as Kagome lay on the small single bed. Her body pressed up against mine. Closing my eyes once again I drifted off to sleep before opening them again, startled as Kagome asked softly._

_"Sasuke, have you ever loved anyone?"_

_Frowninng I couldn't help but wonder where the question was coming from and voiced my thoughts, shocked to learn the answer._

_"I was in love once, or atleast I thought I was. He was a half-demon and I miss him. So I was wondering have you ever loved someone... is that why your so cold?"_

_"Yes," I whispered then, allowing the memories of my blond haired crush to fill my head. "I'm in love."_

_"Really what's her name?" asked Kagome curiously._

_"Him." I said expecting disgust, when none occured I continued. "His name is Uzumaki Naruto and he houses the Kyuubi, a powerful nine-tailed fox demon. He thinks of me as his best friend and has no idea why I came here."_

_Silence answered his statement before Kagome asked softly. "Why did you come here?"_

_"I came because of a vow I made. Kagome, my brother... Itachi... killed my entire clan. It is my job to exact revenge for what he did. If I had stayed in Konoha, Naruto would've tried to help me and end up dying. Besides he is in love with Hinata not me."_

_Tears fell on my cest from Kagome's eyes at that before she said suddenly. "When I first arrived here... Oro asked me if I had ever visited Konoha..."_

_I frowned at that, why would Orochimaru ask such a thing? What did it matter if Kagome had ever visited Konoha? Did she have some connection to my village? Sure, Kagome had told me that she had no memories of her past from a certain point but did she used to live at Konoha? No, if she did then she would be the same age as Itachi and surely I would remember her then. Closing my eyes I frowned before smiling when Kagome asked her next question._

_"Sasuke, can you tell me about Naruto."_

_Picturing the blond once more, I began my story, detailing how I first met Naruto and our "accedental" kiss. Kagome laughing when I told her I had paid to have my fellow ninja "push" Naruto so our lips touched._

0 - 0 - 0 ITACHIxKAGOME 0 - 0 - 0

Loving a demon, yes that was his crime thought Sasuke. Wondering mildly what would Sakura do if she knew that the object of her affections was in love with the dobe he had picked on for the past three years. Frowning Sasuke watched as Aiden was embraced by Kagome, wondering how the Dark God had gotten that long gash that now ran from his shoulder to waist in a jagged tear. Shaking his head Sasuke watched as Aiden slowly transformed from his gorillia form to that of a large lizard. Turning his gaze away from the duo at the sound of approuching footsteps Sasuke watched as Orochimaru walked toward them. Digust filling Sasuke at the thought of the lust that always seemed to fill the snake-nin's eyes at the sight of Kagome.

"Sasuke I have learned that your old teammates are coming here to rescue you." said the snake-nin his tongue darting out. "Deal with them as you may but do not kill the vessel I have... _other_ plans for him."

With that Orochimaru left leaving Sasuke behind. The young ninja's hands clenched in white knuckled fists. Warm liquid ran down his hands then as Sasuke realized that he had put his fingernails through his palms. Opening his hands, Sasuke stared at the pools of blood there for a instance before Kagome rushed over to heal him. Sasuke merely allowed the young priestess to go on her work as he vowed not to allow Orochimaru to touch what was his. Yes, no one would touch Naruto other then him... and Kagome, for she would be to innocent to hurt him. Smiling evilly Sasuke planned for his crush's visit.

0 - 0 - 0 ITACHIXKAGOME 0 - 0 - 0

The moon was full casting a eerie glow on the village as the three ninjas made there way through. Each praying that no one would detect them before they got to the objective. Running faster and faster they reached the golden tower that was there destination. Slipping through the front entrance they made their way down the halls, searching endlessly for the chakura that would lead them to their comrade. Out of the three, a black haired ninja carrying a large paintbrush and wearing a belly shirt appeared the least worry, appearing to simply be bored as he made his way down the hall after his teammates. A pink ninja with a large forehead and green eyes sped up again her face scrunched up in concetration about seeing her precious Sasuke again. The final and leader of the trio was a blond haired ninja with bright blue eyes, and whisker marks on his cheeks. He stood as the shortest one of the group but was by far the most muscular and had fangs with the beginnings of claws on his hands.

"Sasuke..." he whispered softly, his voice echoing through the tower.

"Naruto!" hissed the pink haired girl her eyes flashing with disgust at her normally obnoxious teammate.

'Naruto' ignored the pink haired girl as he finally felt a pulse of what he wanted. The dark blue chakura that could only ever come from one person. Unleashing bits of his own to cling to the blue watching as they swirled together to become purple Naruto ran on. His sandled feet silent against the marble floor. Faster and faster Naruto ran finally emegering in a large dojo. Glancing around, Naruto frowned. He could have sworn he had sensed Sasuke there.

"Oh he's so cute!" shouted a feminium voice then.

The trio jerked there gazes up then, blinking as the image of two figures appeared. Ontop of what appeared to be a large eagle two figures stared down. Sasuke in his usual white shorts and blue top and a girl in a black shorts and a blue top that held the Uchiha fan just like Sasuke's. Black hair was pulled into a ponytail as she gazed down at Naruto with warm carring eyes.

"Who are?" demanded Sakura then breaking the silence that seemed to have desended upon them. "And what are you doing with my Sasuke?"

"_Your_ Sasuke?" asked the girl with disgust written on her face. "I'll have you know I have every right to be here with _my_ Sasuke."

Sakura stood to her full hieght then as the eagle lowered itself to the ground, its body morphing to that of a cat who admitately curled itself around the girl's neck. Mildly Sakura wondered why type of justu that was. Jerking her head out of her thoughts she took note of how close the girl was standing to Sasuke and how relaxed the ninja was about that very fact. Jealousy and anger filled her at that. Only she was allowed that close to Sasuke! Only her! No one else!

"How dare you!" shouted Sakura shaking with anger now.

"Why have you come dobe?" asked Sasuke breaking up the soon to be cat fight.

He knew why Kagome was acting thing way, yes, he had requested that she act as though she was his lover. Then once Sakura was fully enraged she would attack with out permission and Kagome could reflect her blow back to her. Only then could Sasuke take Naruto with no troubles. That was the original plan, although the new comer was an unforseen complecation. Sasuke had no idea what this ninja's abilities were so he had no choice but to put him against Aiden. He could only hope that Aiden didn't kill him too easily.

Naruto stared at Sasuke. How long had it been since he had seen his lifelong crush? A few days, weeks, months... years? How long had it been since Sasuke was taken and Naruto had been kept in the dark? Now, here he was to rescue him and Sasuke looked extremely well taken care for. He was more muscular (Naruto tried not to drool at this) and had grown to a impressive five foot eleven. His face was colder yet, when he glanced over at the girl, Naruto could see the warmth in his eyes that caused jealousy to flash through him.

"We've come to save you!" snapped Naruto then listening milldy to the cat fight going on between the two women.

"Why?" pressed Sasuke his face void of all emotion as the woman held his arm tenderly, almost as though she was helping to give him strength.

"Why you stupid dumbass? How about you were taken by the tratiourous snake!" shouted Naruto the Kyuubi inside of him reacting to the sight of another's hands on his future mate.

"Leave." said the cat then, drawing everyone's attention to it. "You must return to Kohona now, Orochimaru has learned that you are here and is coming. Goodbye."

Sasuke turned a icy glare at the cat causing Naruto to frown before his world was thrown into darkness. Watching as Naruto, Sakura and the newcomer vanished in a sea of black flames that would safely transport them back to Konoha, he jerked his gaze toward the door as it banged open. True to Aiden's warning, Orochimaru stood there a sadistic grin on his face and Kabuto at his side. Bile rose in Sasuke's throat as he watched Kabuto's eyes travel Kagome's form before returning to Sasuke.

"What is going on?" demanded Kabuto his voice harsh.

"Oro!" laughed Kagome, -much to Sasuke's disgust- smiling at the snake-nin. "Sasuke and I just came to train for a bit."

Orochimaru smiled then as he said. "I have a mission for you Kagome."

"Just me?" asked Kagome frowning, her and Sasuke were a team and she hated going anywhere without him. "What is it?"

"You are to infeltrate Konoha and bring me back the Scroll of Death."

_**a/n: ya... i no it sucks. a/w hope u like it & i just wanted 2 intro sasuke & naruto! o! if u dont like sasukeXnaruto pairings get over it cuz i luv 'em! dont worry tho there will probably b no sex between them! sry 4 the shittyness but I the death parts aren't going fast enough! ugh! they r taking more time then i thot they would!**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**a/n sry about the latness! my car kinda died, then my laptop was fried, then i had 2g2 a fernural which sucked, my beta wolf lost her vision after she got in a fight but now i get 2 update! hehe! in this chap i get 2 bring in sesshomaru! ya! yeppi! im so happy! thanxs 2 my reviewers & sry 4 not repling b4 now, i fell behind. dont 4get 2 vote!**_

_0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0  
_

Golden eyes flickered in the darkness as he watched the half-demon's pack far below his place in the tree. Staring out he scanned the two males who sat there, a fire in-between them. Neither the monk nor the half-breed where the one he sought. No, he was looking for a God. One of the most powerful of all the Gods, a "Dark God". Frowning he scanned the clearing looking for the two females he knew travelled with the half-breed. The miko and slayer where nowhere in sight, neither was the fox demon who had taken to the miko as a mother. Blinking he watched as the missing members approached from beneath him. The slayer and fox seemed to be in conversation while the miko hung back behind them. Her face a mask, rather then the usual smile that always seemed to be present.

"-InuYasha can't learn." came the slayer's voice then before it faded.

Frowning he watched as the miko stiffened for a moment before motioning for the fox and slayer to journey back to his worthless half-brother without her. Once she was sure, they were out of sight then, the miko turned her gaze toward him causing him to frown. Watching silently as she stared at him for a moment, he leapt out of the tree landing silently before her. The miko appeared different then she normally appeared, he realized. It was not her looks, no they were identical it was in the way she carried herself. Kagome had always seemed self-conscious while this one was confident and screamed sexual and magical power. Staring at her for a moment, he froze when her form seemed to ripple before him to reveal the form of the Dark God he had searched for.

The Dark God had long black hair with crimson and blue streaks running through it, her eyes resembled his own but where filled with a pain that could only be achieved through true emotional agony. Muscles hovered just below the surface allowing Sesshomaru to get the impression of a trained hunter waiting for her chance to strike out against her prey. She wore low riding, black hakamas and a leather "bra" that he had seen Kagome where before. Fangs showed as she smiled wickedly and her skin glowed as if moonlight were trapped inside of it.

"Why are you fallowing us demon?" snapped the God as she stared at the demon lord with narrowed eyes.

Narrowing his own eyes at her Sesshomaru unleashed his aura blinking as her own was unleashed at the same time. The two blended almost instantly producing a large arrange of dark golden flashes of lightening causing the Dark God to tightly rein in her aura before she stared at Sesshomaru with confusion in her eyes. Frowning at the Dark God, Sesshomaru could not help but wonder what was going on. Never before had his aura ever moulded in with any other before. Could it be something to do with her being a God?

"Tell this Sesshomaru how you did such a thing?" Sesshomaru ordered at the God watching as she narrowed her eyes at him.

Staring at the arrogant dog before her, Death could not help but roll her eyes as she snapped. "That is none of your concern."

Death had to bite her tongue from drooling at the God before her. Sure, she knew he was not a real God but still he had the looks of one. When she had first sensed the aura, fallowing her she had thought it was another puny demon who sought to try to mate with her not this God. Long snow white hair fell to knees and flowed dead straight, golden eyes that were identical to her own stared out from beneath magenta eye shadow. Two slash like marks adorned each of his cheeks in vivid magenta marking him as a taiyoukai (demon lord) while a dark blue crescent moon on his forehead marked him as the Lord of the Western Lands. He wore a pristine white outfit with red hexagons and sakura flowers on his shoulder. He was built with a warrior's body, strong and lean and wore two swords on his left hip. A sword from Heaven, Death realized as she stared at the lowest one, the other was made from an oni demon Death sensed. The Dog Demons left arm had been severed, but it was his scent that caused Death's eyes to widen as she cried out.

"Your InuYasha's brother!"

"Half-brother." spat Sesshomaru as he cracked his claws before staring at Death and snapping out. "Why are you pretending to be that idiot's woman?"

Lunging forward Death took a half-hearted swipe at the Dog Demon, watching as he dodged easily before she said. "Kagome is not InuYasha's anything... she is my daughter."

Shock filled Sesshomaru at that, so the miko was the child of a Dark God. Therefore, it would seem that she was not as pathetic as he had once thought. Still if the Dark God was here then where was the miko, had she perhaps returned to the land from which she travelled through by means of the Bone Eaters Well? Frowning Sesshomaru launched a punch at the Dark God who did a flip back to avoid as she landed a blow on his stomach. Swiping his claws at her, Sesshomaru let out a grunt of satisfaction as he felt his claws tear into flesh.

"Where is the miko?" Sesshomaru demanded.

Straightening up, Death stared at the Dog Demon before her and smirked as she watched his eyes widen as her wounds instantly healed before she snapped out. "My daughter is none of your concern dog breath."

Sesshomaru's eyes turned a light pink at that, as he allowed acid to fill his claws before he launched himself at Death. Dodging the blow Death summoned her sword to her hand only to blink as the hilt touched her skin. Slowly her vision of Sesshomaru faded as Death found herself surrounded by two groups, one dressed up like that of that wretched snake and the other dressed in black cloaks with clouds of red.

- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - SESSHOMARUXDEATHXNARAKU - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -

_I was in a village I knew, the Sound Village a village I despised with every fibre of my being. Allowing my gaze to travel around the battle I watched as two figures in black cloaks attacked Orochimaru. One wielded a large sword similar to Bankotsu's Banyruu while the other wielded a small silver samurai sword... wait that sword! It had been tipped with angel's blood. Allowing my sense to expand I stiffened as I recognized the blood... it was Kagome! Narrowing my eyes I stared at the figure so he had been the one to cut off my daughter's wings... he would pay._

_Suddenly I felt myself let out a loud war cry... only it was Kagome's voice! Realization hit me then as I blocked the large sword with my own, watching as his eyes widened before he yanked his sword away from mine. Slowly we began to battle... no... Kagome and him began to battle. This was what Kagome was seeing which met that somewhere Kagome was with a Dark God who was granting her use of the Sword... but who? Pushing some of my energy into the sword I watched as the shark demon began to tire as my daughter battled against him before she swept the sword up disarming him. Raising the sword up to his throat Kagome demanded._

_"Do you yield?"_

_The Shark just laughed at me then as he motioned to Orochimaru. Watching as my eyes jerked to my opponent they widened as they saw a black haired man hold his sword pointed to the Snake's throat. Wait... I knew that boy it was the boy Kagome had fallen for years ago! Running toward the boy then I launched myself at him watching as he began to fall only to flip himself up and land a yard away. Breathing heavily, I felt Kagome shake from the force that it had taken to wield my energy... if only she knew that we were connected... both of us yielding the sword at the same moment. A price you paid when wielding the Sword of Death..._

- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - SESSHOMARUXDEATHXNARAKU - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -

Slowly Death vision faded then as she stared at the angry Dog Demon before her who was attacking the shield surrounding her uselessly. Panic filled the Goddess then as she stared at the Dog Demon, she did not have time for this! Orochimaru, the Snake Demon who had vowed revenge against her had her daughter. Not only that she was had just found her mate... the only one her Dark God aura did not reject and had accepted! Closing her eyes for a moment, Death waved her hand allowing her barrier to fall as the Dog Demon... Sesshomaru he said his name was attacked her once more.

Battling furiously, Death blinked as she found her body tiring. She had sent to much energy to her daughter when they had been linked for those few moments. Landing another blow on his stomach, Death blinked as she felt herself being pinned to a tree by an angry Dog Demon. Staring into the crimson eyes, Death shivered as Sesshomaru sniffed slightly before he lowered his face to her throat and nuzzled lightly. Letting out a light whimper at the feel of his fangs lightly grazing her throat, Death froze when she realized what she was doing. No! She would never fall for another male again! They all betrayed her! Taking a breath, Death exhaled as she went limp in Sesshomaru's arms causing the dog demon to whimper slightly and release his rough hold on her.

"Forgive me." whispered Death slightly as she did the one move she had only ever done on Aiden.

Raising her knee, she hit the Dog Demon, blinking as he crumpled to his knees before she ran off into the trees. She had to get to her daughter! Allowing her true powers to wrap around her, Death felt her cloths change from the leather pants and top to a flowing and see-through black dress that was flecked with blue and crimson light. Wings exploded out of her back then, flapping wildly with blue and crimson as she tried vainly to fly. Feathers fell to the earth as she rose two feet before she collapsed to the ground in exhaustion, her powers finally running out.

- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - SESSHOMARUXDEATHXNARAKU - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -

Naraku stared at the sight he saw before him, when he had seen Death fall to the ground he had rushed forward and taken her away leaving an angry Dog Demon behind. Frowning, Naraku could not help but wonder what the Dark God had done to gain such a rise out of the emotionless Dog Demon. Perhaps he could use it to his own advantage. Frowning he leaned down and breathed deeply taking in Death's unique scent. Icy winter storms with a hint of cinnamon, something that reminded him of his own nights as Onigumo. Shivering slightly at the memory of his first time meeting this majestic God he could not help but wonder if perhaps she remembered him.

- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - SESSHOMARUXDEATHXNARAKU - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -

_Laughter echoed through the cave as I counted out my latest bounty. The local farmers who I had robbed had been helpless and easily to steal from, something that had been a disappointment to me. Frowning slightly I leaned against the cave wall as I put the large amount of gold beside me before gripping my sword. Something dark was coming... I could sense it. Stiffening slightly I watched as the fire I made seemed to dim as a figure emerged out of the snowstorm surrounding my cave. It was a woman I realized slowly; her body was marred heavily with large cuts and bruises._

_Anger filled me at that as I stared at the figure before me. Her black hair was matted with blood as she stumbled in her body leaving a trail of black blood in her wake. Rising to my feet, I made my way toward the woman, unsure of why I was so angry at the sight of her injuries. I was a bandit! Why did I care about this woman's injuries? Still helping her to the fire I watched as she stared at me with blue eyes before she allowed her eyes to close. Looking over her injures I mentally assessed them before making my way toward my bag and removing bandages. Turning back to the woman, I watched as she slowly became old, her body seemingly aging before my eyes._

- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - SESSHOMARUXDEATHXNARAKU - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -

Pain filled Death's head as she slowly blinked her eyes slowly adjusting to the darkness surrounding her. She had used all of her energy up she knew, far too much then she had to use leaving her nearly powerless. Slowly sitting up, Death let out a groan before she gasped at the sight of the crimson eyes before her. It was a man... no a half-Spider Demon... no absorption. Frowning she stared at the half-Demon before her for a moment as she wondered slightly at the mixed feeling she was getting off of him before her eyes widened. She knew this demon... he had been the one who had saved her after she had been attacked by Aiden!

- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - SESSHOMARUXDEATHXNARAKU - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -

_Weakness filled me as I opened my eyes quickly scanning the area for any sign of my lover Aiden. Pain slashed through my heart as I thought about Aiden, how he dare attack me then leave me for dead! Closing my eyes once again, I opened them wide as I heard the sound of moment beside me. Turning my head, I stared at the figure of a man beside me. His face was severally scarred from a whip, frowning at how I knew that I watched as he slowly opened his eyes to reveal deep chocolate orbs._

_"Your awake." said the man then as he sat up from his place beside me. "Who are you?"_

_"Death..." I whispered softly as I attempted to sit up only to collapse on the ground once more._

_Slowly raising a hand to my forehead, I froze as I stared at the hand. My hand was old and wrinkly! Looking around panicked, I grabbed a small bowl of water and stared into it horrified. Gone was my immortal eighteen-year-old body, in its place was the form of ancient woman. Letting out a groan, I tried desperately to summon my powers only to feel nothing answer my call. Aiden had fully deserted me I realized. Sure, I knew I gained my powers from the Dark God, but to know that he had betrayed me... why? Why had you turned against me? I had done nothing to you!_

_"My name's Onigumo." said the man then jerking me out of my thoughts then._

_Glancing over at the mortal, I smiled weakly then before I whispered. "Thank you for your help."_

_"What are you?" Onigumo asked softly staring into my blue eyes._

_"I am Death."_

- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - SESSHOMARUXDEATHXNARAKU - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -

"Onigumo?" Death whispered softly as she stared into the now flawless face.

Slowly the half-demon nodded, blinking as Death launched herself at him and hugged him tightly tears pouring down from her eyes. Hugging Death back, Naraku could help but grin at the thought of Death remembering who he was. After all, she had been the one who had bestowed the power upon him to summon Demons at his will, although she had also been the reason for his death. Closing his eyes Naraku pictured that day when Aiden had realized that he was healing Death and had journeyed out to kill him for touching her.

- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - SESSHOMARUXDEATHXNARAKU - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -

_Fire exploded around the clearing as I stared horrified at the image before me. Death was being beaten by a tall black haired man with crimson and blue streaks as he attempted to get to me. Staring as Death launched another blast of black light toward the man, I realized with a sickening feeling that she was still far too weak to defeat this man. Gripping the sword in my hand, I lunged forward, swinging as Death was batted to the side once more. The man caught my sword easily then as he stared at me with hate filled crimson eyes. Eyes that reminded me of a Demon in bloodlust._

_"How dare you touch her!" shouted the man as he broke my sword before clutching my throat._

_Pain filled me as I felt my throat be constructed, I could not believe this was how I was going to die. Closing my eyes slowly, I opened them wide as I felt black fire flash all around me as the man bellowed in agony. Releasing my throat the man... Aiden if I was correct, the very man who had defeated Death before. Frowning I watched as Death battled on, her body tiring easily. Watching from my place on the ground, I let out a groan as I realized that with every blow that Aiden delivered, Death aged a year._

_"Why do you defend him Death?" demanded Aiden then. "His life is forfeit for touching you!"_

_"He never touched me Aiden!" shouted Death desperately as she sliced him on the stomach. "He healed me after you attacked me!"_

_"Very well." said Aiden then as he dropped his sword before stepping back. "His life shall be spared."_

_Staring at Aiden I watched as he suddenly raised his hand and shot black flames toward me. Letting out a scream of agony as I felt those hot flames scorch my skin I watched as Death rushed toward me only to have be stabbed in the chest. Instantly she collapsed to the ground as Aiden yanked out his sword. Crawling toward me, I reached for her with my charred hand only to blink at the sight of her body aging to that of an ancient woman. Her hair falling out until their was only scraps of it left, her skin fell in sags around her as she reached for me before she collapsed._

_"Ahh!" I screamed as Aiden approached me, causing the flames to intensify._

_Kneeling down before me, I watched as he picked up Death before turning toward me as I spat out. "Bastard! Leave her alone!"_

_"I promised Death you would live, don't make me change my mind mortal." snapped Aiden then as he waved his hand causing the flames to vanish._

_With that, Aiden vanished leaving me behind screaming in agony as the pain fully set in._

- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - SESSHOMARUXDEATHXNARAKU - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -

"I thought you were dead Onigumo." whispered Death as she stared at Naraku, sadness written in her eyes. "How did you become-"

Death eyes widened then as she stared at Onigumo, recognizing the scent of what he had done. He had summoned the Demons who she had given him control over and traded his soul for the power to gain the heart of a woman. No, not any woman... Kikyo... that bastard grandchild of hers. Someone who Death was beginning to really hate. Taking a breath, Death stared into the face of one of the few men she had ever trusted. Had he come to absorb her powers too? Closing her eyes for a moment, Death checked her energy levels... she had very little energy enough for a single blast of destruction.

"So you know now." said Naraku.

It was not a question Death realized, Naraku knew that she knew. How could he not? After all Death had told him every day about her powers, so he knew as much as she did about the powers of a Dark God. Including the ability to read into the hearts of those who were evil and see everything they had ever done. Unfortunately, what not many realized was that everyone had some darkness in them, which met Death was often pelted with memories and images from everyone. Something that often caused massive headaches.

"Why did you bring me here _Naraku_?" spat Death.

Blinking at the sadness that filled him, Naraku closed his eyes for a moment before he said. "I merely wished to help you."

"Why?" snapped Death. "You have sought to destroy my daughter so why should I help you?"

"Kagome, I did not know at the time that she was your child." he apologized.

Death stared at Naraku for a moment then before nodding and saying. "If you are truly sorry then you will grant me the Jewel Shards that you possess."

"Of course." said Naraku then as he withdrew a large chunk of the jewel out of his robe.

Holding it out for Death, he watched as she reached for it only for him to grab her wrist. Yanking her foreword, Naraku allowed his fangs to lengthen before he slammed them down into her throat. Letting out a bellow of agony at the feeling of the fangs in her throat, Death did the only thing she could think of and bit Naraku at the same spot on his throat. A low growl exploded through the air then as Death felt herself being yanked off of him before a second set of fangs hit the other side of her throat.

"No!" shouted Naraku as he stared in horror at the second male who was marking Death.

Releasing Death, Sesshomaru watched as his mate collapsed to the ground before he turned toward the half-demon and snapped. "You shall not have more power then this Sesshomaru."

"Bastard!" spat a voice then causing both Demons to stare down at the fallen God.

She was kneeling now, both of her mating marks in full view for the demons to see. Sesshomaru's marring her right side in the form of a blue crescent moon while Naraku's marred her left in the form of a spider. Lightly touching one after another, she frowned before she allowed her fangs to lengthen as she stood up then levelling a glare at Sesshomaru. Summoning her new strength to her aid Death ran to Sesshomaru's side before she slammed her own fangs into his throat. If she was bound to these two idiots, she was going to make sure that they would never betray her! Bellowing out in agony at the feeling of her fangs tearing in his skin, Sesshomaru could not help but blink at the rush of power that filled his body.

Finally releasing the dog demon, Death stared at the two demons who were now her mate. Somehow, she had always thought that when she took a mate it would be romantic not bite, bite and in this case bite. Shaking her head, she watched silently as her newfound powers inherited to her from her mate rushed through her blood. Poison from Sesshomaru and the ability to absorb things from Naraku. Allowing her gaze once more to travel to Naraku, she watched as he slowly gained purple slash marks on either side of his cheek similar to Sesshomaru marking him as a taiyoukai. Sesshomaru on the other hand had gained his arm back and like Naraku, both of her mates had gained wings. Naraku's glowed a dark violet colour and resembled that of a bat while Sesshomaru's where a bright golden wings that were bird-like. Snorting at the irony of a dog demon having angel wings, Death glared once more at her mates... now gods before she snapped.

"Somehow I saw my mating being more romantic."

"We are Gods." said Sesshomaru, his voice emotionless as he flapped his wings lightly.

"Very observant... now, if you'll excuse me I have a daughter to save before any more of my day can go to hell." snapped Death.

"Kagome!" shouted InuYasha, his voice echoing through the palace.

Rolling her eyes at the voice she watched silently as InuYasha burst through the wall (like always) and stared at the now winged former demons. Slowly his gaze travelled from Naraku and Sesshomaru to land once more on Death who stood with her hip slightly pushed out and her arms crossed over her chest. A chest that InuYasha had levelled his gaze on and was close to drooling. Death would never understand why her daughter even considered this imbecile as a prospective mate.

"Kagome?" InuYasha asked.

"Grandma you're okay!" shouted Shippo as he emerged through the hole in the wall beside Sango, Miroku and Kirara.

Death smiled as Shippo launched himself into her arms as he whispered furiously. "You're in your God form."

Ruffling the tiny demons hair then Death nodded before she turned to InuYasha and said. "Since you now know who I am I can tell you something I have been dying to know. What in all the names of everything dark and unholy does my daughter see in a worthless pup like you?"

"You don't have a daughter!" shouted InuYasha, as he blinked suddenly before shouting. "Wait did you call me a pup wench?"

Twin growls filled the air then drawing everyone's attention back to Naraku and Sesshomaru who now put themselves between Death and InuYasha. Sango could not help but stare at them in wonder, they had always looked handsome but now they seemed the embodiment of Dark and Light themselves. Naraku was dark, his black hair falling down to his ankles in perfect waves while he wore a low riding black skirt with black chains coming off of it exposing his perfect chest. A chest that was adorned by lines script in an ancient language that glowed in dark purple light. Taiyoukai marks adorned his cheek in the same dark purple; his brown eyes were now black with purple eyes similar to that of InuYasha's demon eyes. Black claws, eye shadow and a collar showed against his pale skin and as he grinned at InuYasha, Sango could see twin fangs. Large black, leathery looking bat wings that stood out of his back, tipped with claws. Pointed ears stood out against his head but it was the mark on his forehead that drew her attention. A dark blue crimson moon stood out singling Sesshomaru's claim with a single teardrop of crimson from the tip that held an ancient symbol in the centre. It was Death's symbol Sango realized, Naraku was Death's mate.

Panic filled Sango then as she allowed her gaze to travel to Sesshomaru's forehead. There lay a similar mark but unlike Naraku's his had a spider behind the crimson drop. Shivering slightly Sango allowed her sight to take in Sesshomaru fully. His hair now fell to his ankles in waves, while his ears where now pierced with a single ear ring in the shape of a moon. He too wore a low riding skirt made of a white material with gold chains, while gold symbols ran down his chest. Sesshomaru's left arm had been restored, but where it had been cut off before now, a golden band lay. The markings on his face had turned a light golden colour except for his crescent moon that was still a vivid blue. Lowering her gaze, Sango took note that his swords still sat on his left hip but a new one had been added. It was made of a silver metal with a golden handle; glancing back at Naraku, she noted a similar sword only his was black with a violet handle. Shaking her head Sango turned back to Sesshomaru once more as she stared at his wings, they resembled that of a bird's and glowed a bright golden colour and flapped steadily.

"Move!" shouted InuYasha as he drew his sword.

Levelling a glare at his hated half-brother, Sesshomaru cursed the mating bond that had caused such feelings of jealousy and protection to fill him. When he had first entered the room to see Naraku marking the Goddess as his own, he was left no other choice but to mark her as well. After all this would have been the only chance that he had to mark the Goddess since he had defeated her in battle. Frowning he watched as Death slowly pushed herself out from between them and stood to face InuYasha once more, the stupid half-demon's eyes still rested on her chest. Letting out a growl of warning at the scent of lust emerging from him I watched silently as Death handed Shippo to Sango before she glared at InuYasha and sighed heavily before saying.

"I think we need to talk but first..."

Naraku blinked as he watched InuYasha collapse to the ground in a heap as Death punched him square in the jaw before she snapped. "My face is up here! Now, since you are too stupid to figure it out already, Kagome was taken several weeks ago. Since then I have been acting in her stead."

"Who are you Goddess?" asked Miroku then as he stared at the woman before him.

The woman had black hair filled with blue, crimson, violet and golden streaks while her golden eyes were slightly tinted with violet. Wearing a flowing, transparent crimson dress and bands of black metal on her neck, wrists, right arm and ankles she stood a hand taller then Kagome. Claws, fangs, pointed ears and flawless white skin stood out isolating her as something other then human. One violet and blue streak adorned each of her cheeks while she had a mating mark of a blue crescent moon with a violet spider adorning her forehead. It was her looks however, that drew Miroku's attention, she looked almost identical to Kagome only where Kagome excluded warmth she excluded power. Black wings tipped with golden, violet, blue and crimson feathers flapped behind her resembling those of Sesshomaru's bird like wings but where more ragged.

"I am the Dark God Death, Kagome's mother." Death answered her voice echoing through the room.

"Ha!" shouted InuYasha then as he jumped off the ground before pointing at Death. "Kagome's mother is a mortal woman!"

"That would be Kagome's half-sister, Kagome's father was Jinx Andrews who I believe you know as her 'grandpa'." explained Death. "Several years ago, Kagome had her wings cut off. Something that means she lost all her memories up until the last time she was in Heaven and was banished to Earth. Fearing for Kagome I placed her in the care of her father, still I watched over her from afar."

"Then momma fell down the well and their was a bright crimson light then I was attacked and grandma saved me!" shouted Shippo loudly then as he jumped up and down excitedly.

"Death?" asked Miroku then his voice hoarse. "What about Kagome?"

Allowing her golden eyes to meet Miroku's, Death smiled wickedly then as she said. "Now we go and collect the final two shards before we go and save her."

"Final two shards?" asked Miroku unsure. "Do you mean Koga's?"

"If that is the moronic demon who believes he is worthy enough to become my daughter's mate then yes... Koga." said Death slowly. "Besides, I think it is about time I correct him in his assumption that he can simply claim an Angel for his own."

_**an: ill try 2 update sooner next time! sry for the unromantic mating. here r the reviews**_

_**LittlePsychoBunnys**_

_oro is evil, but im thinking about putting a slight aiden in with itachixkagome_

_**Reads-way-2-much**_

_thanxs sry the new chap is shit my editor is temp blind so my hony helped me update! thanxs chris_

_**tora youriki**_

_k_

_**punkhyanogirl**_

_thanxs!_

_**Azera-v**_

_ya! sasuke & kagome r so cute! like bro & sis_

_**the-black-rose-is-mine-alone07**_

_dont wry it will be just a small part, i need 2 get more time cuz death is taking 2 long!_

_**the-black-rose-is-mine-alone**_

_ya! u caught up!_

_**RockPrincess16**_

_im trying to write 1 i just am having problems sticking 2 my stories, like im in a writer's block on this 1._

_**sry if i missed any!**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**a/n sry about the lateness but i finished my story i wrote with wolf. its a jokerxoc & on wolf's profile... called the joke's on you. yah! were working on the 2nd 1! go us! sry weve been so late wolfs had some problmes with her exs friends & is always out with her bf. the jerk... kidding luv u dustyn ur hott! like smokin! lol so we did this when wolf was working under a car... again. a/w here is the new chap.**_

_**0 0 0 0 0 0**_

Staring up at the imposing gates of Kohana, Kagome shivered in distress. They reminded her of the palace walls in Heaven. Taking a deep breath Kagome stepped forward, grateful for having Aiden at her side in the form of a large neomastiff. The two guards standing on either side of the large entrance watched as she approached their eyes slowly roaming over her body in appreciation. Allowing her own gaze to travel over the guards, she realized that they appeared to be polar opposites. One wore a skin-tight green spandex suit with a bowl cut while the other wore a black outfit with a green vest over it and a mask covering his face minus only one eye. The covered eye housed a Shurigan similar to Sasuke's only this one was not meant for him. Kagome frowned at that how did she know that? Could she have known this man from her past? Staring at his white hair for a moment she blinked as an image slowly filled her mind.

_**: : : : : ITACHIXKAGOME : : : : :**_

_"Kakashi! Kakashi!" I laughed slowly as the white haired ninja spun me around._

_Slowing to a stop I blinked as my mom stood there her own impressive wings folded neatly as she kneeled on the mailbox. An odd sight to see since her body size would have made the mailbox fall but thanks to our hollow bones, we weighed virtually the same weight as small feline. Smiling at me mom slowly got down from the mailbox and walked toward Kakashi before pressing a kiss on his mouth._

_"You are a good man Kakashi even if you are a pervert." she said softly before she turned to me once more and said. "He's looking for you again. He's in the courtyard."_

_"Thanks mom." I smiled at my mother then as I heard those words._

_I was so happy that he was looking for me, and I could not wait to see him again! Closing my eyes happily, I opened them again before spreading my wings and taking off into the air. Looking behind me, I watched as Kakashi hugged mom to him and pressed a kiss into her hair. Smiling I wondered if this would be the one mom finally chose as a mate._

_**: : : : : SESSHOMARUXDEATHXNARAKU : : : : : :**_

Shock filled Kagome as she continued to stare at Kakashi; this was one of her mother's lovers? Why was this the only memory she had of him? Her eyes widened then as the pieces fell into place this must be a memory from when her wings had been cut off but that was supposed to be impossible! How could she gain any memories from that time? Closing her eyes, she wondered silently if she would gain any more memories or was this the only one she would gain from the blank that was her memories.

Kakashi stared at the black haired woman before him his Shirigan scanning her silently. She was like only two others he had ever seen before. Unlike all others, he had scanned with his eye he had rarely seen someone seemingly being made from chakura rather then having it inside of them. Closing his eyes for a moment Kakashi thought about when he had first seen this anomaly before, it had belonged to a woman by the name of Death...

_**: : : : : : ITACHIXKAGOME : : : : :**_

_"Why are you here?" I demanded._

_The woman before me grinned then almost as though this interrogation was funny. She was beautiful in her own deadly way but it was her large wings that drew his attention. Never before had he seen anyone with wings such as these they almost appeared to be those of an angels except for the colour. Could this be a type of blood jutsu like the Shurigans?_

_Suddenly she spoke her voice husky as she said nicely. "I'm bored and came to speak to the one known as Kyuubi."_

_"Kyuubi!" I cried as shock filled me at the name of the deadly demon came out of her lushes mouth. "What do you know about the nine-tailed fox demon?"_

_"He has summoned me and I wish to know he was able to do such a thing." said the woman harshly. "Allow me to speak to your leader, I must find Kyuubi."_

_"Kyuubi was destroyed by our past leader he sadly lost his life in the battle." I said sadly remembering the sacrifice that the Hokagi had made for us._

_She laughed then before she snapped out. "You're a fool; his aura is still in this village now take me to him."_

_A flash of blue light startled me then as blue flames erupted from the floor then as another winged woman appeared. Unlike the one before this, one appeared startling innocent with her hair flowing around her. She wore a pale blue dress and her wings were only half the size of the first one. Smiling I looked into her innocent blue eyes before I recognized the similar looks between the two women could they be sisters?_

_"Kagome, my daughter why are you here?"_

_"I wanted to see what was happening." said Kagome lightly. "And help if you needed it."_

_**: : : : : : SESSHOMARUXDEATHXNARAKU : : : : : : :**_

"Kagome?" whispered Kakashi saying the name of the young girl he had once thought of as a daughter but who had left years ago.

"That's my name... you are Kakashi?" asked Kagome quietly her mind still trying to glimpse more memories.

A smile lit up Kakashi's face from underneath his mask then as he stepped forward and hugged Kagome to him. "It is good to see you again Kagome. How is your mother?"

"I don't know..." whispered Kagome then sadly. "She is in heaven and I have not seen her since I left this place."

Nodding Kakashi moved toward the gates slowly opening them. "Fallow me I will take you to our new leader."

"Thank you Kakashi," said Kagome happily. "Tell me could you give me another tour of the village?"

Again, Kakashi nodded as he led the way to the Hokagi tower. Kagome slowly fallowing him, her hair slowly swaying as she took each step. A feeling of happiness filled her as she walked into the village, whatever had happened here she was still happy to be back. Still, she had to be careful someone had cut off her wings while she had been here that much is obvious by the memory of Kakashi. This was the memories that had been removed which meant that someone here had cut them off but why? Had Kagome learned something that they did not want her to know? What secret was Kohana keeping that was worth cutting off a God's wings? Closing her eyes, she glanced down at Aiden who as to this point had remained eerily silent. Could Aiden have known what had happened her and he just did not think she was ready to know or what had happened? Opening her eyes she stared at the tower before her, this was the place that some of her questions would find answers but some how she had a feeling that only more would arise.

_**: : : : : ITACHIXKAGOME : : : : :**_

"I HATE PAPERWORK!!!" Tsunade shouted loudly as the buxom blond stared at the seemingly never-ending work before her. "Why does there have to be so much?"

"Lady Hokagi?" asked a voice then causing Tsunade to glance up and blink as Kakashi stood in her doorway.

The white haired Nin was one of her friends and had been on guard for the entrance today. Wondering why he was here, she motioned for him to enter before freezing at the sight of the beautiful woman behind him. Power radiated from the woman as she slowly walked in behind Kakashi her body tense almost as if she expected to be attacked. Scanning her body, Tsunade frowned when she could not find any mark of what village she had come from. Could this be a civilian? No, the woman had much more power to be a mere civilian she would at the very least have to be a nin with that amount of power.

"Who's this?" asked Tsunade her voice cold.

"My name is Kagome." said the woman bowing slightly. "I have come to ask permission to stay in this village while I wait for my mother."

Panic filled Tsunade at that, if this woman was this powerful how powerful was her mother? Something told her that her mother would cause this village more destruction then even the nine-tailed fox Kyuubi had done. Closing her eyes, she wondered if she refused this woman's request would the woman destroy this village? It was obvious from the power radiating from her that that the woman had enough power to destroy it easily. Opening her eyes, once more Tsunade smiled then, if she could befriend this woman, then no one would think of attack the village, which meant less paperwork! After all, if the Leaf Village had both Kyuubi in human form and this woman they would be unbeatable!

"May I ask who your mother is?" asked Tsunade slowly then.

"Her mother is the Dark Goddess known as Death." said a small black cat that until now had seemed virtually invisible from its spot wrapped around the woman, Kagome's neck.

Tsunade stared at the cat for a moment panic filling her as she took in the sight of the cat. The power it was radiating was even more then the girl was! Could this be a demon... wait! Had the cat just said that Kagome's mother was a Dark Goddess? Did that mean that this "Death" was the same Dark Goddess who had visited the village all those years ago? If it was it could only mean that this cat around Kagome's neck could only be another Dark God, after all that was the only way that he would be able to have more power then the daughter of one. Nevertheless, why would a Dark God protect another's daughter? From her understanding of the scroll, only one could live at a time. So if Kagome was the daughter of Death that would make this one...

"Aiden." said the cat coldly. "My name is Aiden and I am the Dark God before Death came into her rein."

Silence filled the office at that as Kakashi and Tsunade stared at the Dark God. Each of them having their own reactions, Kakashi's mind filled with anger as he remembered the stories Kagome told him of some of the things that Aiden had done to his once-girlfriend. While Tsunade simply stared at the Dark God, a god whose powers could destroy the world in an instant if he wanted to.

Bowing to the cat Tsunade said softly. "It is an honour to have you in our presence your royal highness."

"We are here searching for the Scroll of Death." said Aiden coldly then. "Once we have it we shall wait for Death to return. If you do anything to stop our mission I will destroy your pathetic village."

Tsunade stared at the cat shivering slightly; she knew he had the power to back up his threat. "Of course may I give you three ninjas who will help you in your mission?"

"Thanks!" said Kagome happily then, causing Tsunade to turn to her. "Can I request Uzumaki Naruto, Hataki Kakashi and the third one may be your choice?"

Nodding Tsunade stared at the woman for a moment before she said. "I shall give you my own apprentice for your third one; she is a very gifted medial nin and will come in handy."

"Very well, thank you Tsunade." said Kagome happily, as she hugged Kakashi. "Yay! You get to stay with me Kakashi!"

Kakashi smiled down at Kagome, he had no ill feelings toward her mother in fact he knew why her mother had left and he had accepted it. Closing his eyes, he remembered the day when he had learned that Death would have to leave this place... something which had been his own fault...

_**: : : : : : : SESSHOMARUXDEATHXNARAKU : : : : : :**_

_I stared at the naked body beside me in bed, slowly running my hand down her back I held my breath as I asked softly. "Death?"_

_"Hmm?" murmured the sleeping Goddess as she stared up at me. "What is it Kakashi?"_

_"Can I ask you a question?" I asked, working up my courage to ask the question that had been haunting me for the past two months._

_Stiffening the Goddess sat up, her hair falling over her chest covering it as she slowly whispered. "You wish to ask if I can stay with you."_

_"Yes." I agreed, my heart speeding up; had she been thinking of staying with me too? "I know I don't have that much to offer."_

_Smiling sadly, Death touched my face lightly before she whispered. "It's not that Kakashi; it's the fact that I am a goddess. If I stayed in a year or two you would go insane from the power I give off that is why I can never stay on Earth for that long."_

_"So I'll go to Heaven with you!" I cried not wanting to lose my love._

_"You can't Kakashi." said Death sadly. "You are mortal you would die the moment you crossed over the gates."_

_"No!" I cried in denial. "I read the Scroll if we mate, I'd be able to stay with you forever."_

_"That is true." said the Goddess, dropping her hand as she said softly. "But if you weren't my destined mate it would kill you if I tried to stay."_

_"I am willing to try." I said determined._

_Closing those beautiful eyes for a moment, the Goddess nodded finally and said sadly. "Very well release your aura, then I will release mine if they mix we can mate if not mine will try to destroy yours. I will then have to leave in order to stop it from killing you and I will not be able to return as long as you exist in this place without it slowly destroying you."_

_Staring into my Goddess' eyes, I nodded slowly as I released my golden aura, it filled the room glowing brightly but suddenly it seemed almost suffocated as another filled the room. Dark and menacing it filled the room and all but snuffed out the golden aura. Taking a deep breath, I gasped out, as no air seemed to enter my lungs. No! I cried out mentally it could not end like this! I loved her! Closing my eyes, I waited for the unavoidable end only to blink when I felt Death touch my face before her touch vanished and air rushed into my lungs once more. Opening my eyes, I stared around the empty room, tears filling my eyes as I saw a small black feather tipped with crimson lying on the bed where my goddess had once laid._

_**: ; ; ; : ITACHIXKAGOME : : : : :**_

The weather was beautiful and the sky glowed a light blue as Kagome stared up at the puffy clouds as they drifted lazily across the sky. Smiling sadly, Kagome remembered when she had her wings she would often lay on those fluffy white things as they made their journey across the sky. Closing her eyes, she opened them as she felt the pressure of Aiden's approach. Sitting up in the clearing she stared at Aiden, now in his dog form, walking toward her leading Kakashi, Naruto and finally the annoying bitch that Sasuke had told her was Sakura. Disgust filled Kagome at that, now she had to deal with some whiney little girl with a schoolgirl crush?

"You?!" cried said girl the moment she saw Kagome.

Dropping down into a fighting stance, Sakura prepared to attack Kagome only for the large dog to leap in front of her. His crimson eyes glared menacingly at Sakura as he opened his mouth revealing sharp and pointy teeth. Raising her leg, she prepared to kick the dog in the face only for her foot to connect with Kakashi's hand. Glancing up at her old teacher, she wondered why he had stopped her. Didn't he know these were the people who had taken Sasuke?

"Kakashi what are you-" started Sakura only for Kakashi to cut her off.

"I am stopping you from committing suicide." said Kakashi slowly.

Sakura huffed at that, did Kakashi really think she could not take such a pathetic dog on? Did he really think so little of her skills? She would show him, she would destroy the dog and then the slut who dared to touch _her_ Sasuke!

"Why are you here? Where is Sasuke?!" demanded Naruto then his voice hoarse.

"He is safe." said Kagome happily. "He says 'hi dobe'!"

Kakashi froze at that, Kagome knew where Sasuke was? But that would mean that she had been in the sound village! What would the daughter of Death be doing in her mother's mortal enemy's own village? Could Kagome have been sent by Orochimaru to destroy the village? Was that her real reason for being here? No, he loved Death and if she was her mother then Kagome would never be able to do anything that wrong.

However, what if he was wrong...

_**a/n: ya we wrote 2 chaps so the next chap will have all the reviews & that luv u all! 3**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**a/n ya we did 2 chaps in 1 day! go us! from no on were totaly going 2 do this again! hi dustyn! when u get bored of wolf give me a call sexi! luv u! lol jk i no u luv wolf! a/w i give this chap 2 dustyn 4 bing the sexist soldier eva! thanxs 2 my reviewers & sry 4 not repling b4 now, i fell behind. luv u all!**_

_0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0  
_

Silence surrounded the group as they made their way to the caves that housed Koga and his band of wolves. Sango allowed her gaze to search over her travel mates and stopped when she reached Death and her new mates. The powerful Goddess stood at the front of the group with Sesshomaru and Naraku walking beside him, randomally touching her. It seemed almost like they were still unbealieving what had happened. Shivering at the knowledge that the dangerous half-breed was now a God, the demon slayer couldn't help but wonder how much disaster that this would cause. Closing her eyes she shivered, somehow she didn't think that even Death would be able to control those two. Opening them again she glanced down at Shippo she couldn't help but send a prayer to the gods that they would find Kagome soon. After all she didn't think the young fox demon could take much more of his "grandpa"s.

"Stupid wench thinks she knows everything..." grumbled InuYasha agian causing him to earn an icy glare from his brother and Naraku.

Rolling her eyes at InuYasha's stupidity, Sango took a deep breath before she continued walking on wondering where was Kagome. Was she safe and happy? Loved? Or was she in a cruel world where they tortured and mutilated everyone? No! She was sure Kagome was safe and happy... or atleast she prayed her sister was. Taking a deep breath she whacked Miroku over the head as he once again grabbed her ass for the upteenth time. Sighing heavily as the monk gained a look of utter adoration and happiness on his face. Sango wondered if they would ever reach Koga. No sooner had Sango had that thought that she began to hear the familair sound of a tornado. Sure enough the familiar grey tornado appeared on the horizon and started barrelling toward them.

Death rolled her eyes as she saw the large tornado coming toward them. Didn't this demon even know what it meant to be stealthy? No wonder his clan was almost whiped out! God if they all were this stupid then it was a wonder they hadn't been slaughtered from their enemies years ago. Or it could be that the other demons figured there was no point in killing idoits. Smiling at that thought she watched as the tornado stopped before them, dissapating. Soon only a tall wolf demon wearing a breast plate and a furry miniskirt stood before her. While he was handsome, she rolled her eyes as he held her hands and began to preach his undying devotion.

"Uh Koga sir?" said one of the two approuching wolf demons who fallowed Koga around.

"What is it?" snapped Koga angerily then as he levelled at a glare the two wolfs.

Death nearly laughed as she realized that unlike their dim-witted leader the two wolves had figured out that she was not her daughter. Koga however, had yet to make that realization and still believed that Death was his precious Kagome. Not that any part of her daughter belonged to this imabcible no, she probably would have disowned Kagome if she had ever ended up with such a idoit. Rolling her eyes again she listened as Koga argued with the two wolves about her being Kagome. Finally after what seemed like hours of the idoicy fighting finally her "mate" Sesshomaru spoke up his icy voice ending all arguement.

"This is not Kagome." he said icily.

"Of course she is you-" started Koga as he turned to glare at Sesshomaru before he froze.

There stood Sesshomaru, taiyoukai of the western lands and boogie man of all baby demons. The one that all parents prayed their children would grow up into... but he looked different. Sure Koga had only met the demon prince once, but he knew that Dog demons were not supposed to have large bird like wings. Nor did they glow golden, taking a deep breath Koga bowed and bared his throat a sign of he was talking to a lord before the scent of Sesshomaru hit his nose. He stiffened at it, everyone knew what that smell ment it meant that you were in the presence of a god. The smell of power, distruction and death... the scent that all Dark Gods had. How had the taiyoukai of the western lands become a Dark God? Had he really amassed that much power? Sure, Koga knew that Sesshomaru was one of the most powerful demons of all time only second to his own father who had passed away years earlier.

"I'm sorry Lord Sesshomaru." said Koga, dropping to his knees almost instanly.

He knew he had to apologize to the Taiyoukai or risk his own death. Closing his eyes, Koga opened them again before he glanced back at Kagome and squinted. This woman looked like Kagome, felt like Kagome and smelled like... Shock filled Koga at that as the scent of another Dark God filled his nose. Kagome was a Dark God! But that mean that Sesshomaru had...

"How dare you mate my mate!" shouted Koga, his rage blocking out all sense of logic.

Stepping forward Sesshomaru moved toward the dumb wolf before he froze as Koga went flying through the air. Slamming into a near by tree, Koga slowly tumbled down to the ground blood pooling out from behind him. Sitting stunned on the ground, Koga stared blankly on the ground unsure of what had happened before a black shadowy figure appeared before him. The figure seemed to faze in and out from his vision but the only key element he could see was that it was a woman. Could it have been the slayer who had struck him? No, no human would have had the ability to hit a demon of his calabre. That would only leave one person... Kagome but why would Kagome have hit the man she loved? Blinking his eyes, he attempted to focus once more before he let out a gasp of surprise. Sure enough there stood Kagome infront of him, her golden eyes flashing as she levelled an icy glare at his face. Koga stared at those eyes, never before had he seen such coldness and disgust in her eyes; even when she had battled Naraku.

"Idoit." siad Kagome then her voice husky.

"Kagome, why?" asked Koga his voice hoarse from blood loss.

Leaning down Kagome reached her hand out almost like she wanted to help him up. Reaching to take her hand, Koga let out a scream as pain laced through his legs. Glancing down he watched in horror as his legs glowed crimson. Slowly as he sat there screaming as he watched his jewel shards rip out from his legs. Reaching down he went to grab them as they slowly emerged from his body, ripping out the muscle and skin as they came out. Slowly his hands surrounded the jewel shards, feeling their power. They were pulsing, almost like a heart beat. The pulsing sped up in his hand then as he clung onto his precious shards, his vision blurring from the pain as they attempted to rip through his hands.

"Let go of them foolish wolf." said Kagome then as she grabbed his right wrist and stuck her claws in his wrist.

Letting out a scream of agony as the Dark Goddess claws ripped through his muscles and bone, he released the shard watching as it flew toward Kagome and baried itself in her chest. Shock filled him at that, the shards seemed to act almost like they belonged to Kagome. Looking down at his left hand he stiffened as the pain once again lanced through him. The shard wanted to go to Kagome, taking a deep breath Koga slowly released the shard watching as it flew toward Kagome. A grin appeared on Kagome's face then as the shard flew toward her only for her to glance up quickly. Fallowing her gaze, Koga's eyes widened as he watched a large feather fly over their heads. Glancing back at the shard he watched as it fully merged with into Kagome's chest. Silence filled the clearing then as Kagome became encased in crimson flames.

"Kagome?" Koga whispered quietly.

"That's not Kagome you fool!" shouted InuYasha then.

Turning his gaze toward the half-breed, Koga stared at him confused before he said. "Of course it is Kagome."

"It's not." snapped a unknown voice. "This is Kagome's mother the Dark God Death."

Jerking his gaze toward the voice, Koga stiffened when he saw Naraku standing there. Slowly wobbling to his feet he dropped into a battle stance before he snapped out. "Naraku."

"Touch him and die." snapped a icy voice then causing Koga to turn around.

There stood "Kagome", the flames still encasing her body almost like it was a part of her. She stood naked, her creamy skin only marred by strange symbols that ran down from her temple to her chin over her right eye and mating marks on either side of her neck. Black hair was now streaked with crimson and floated around her while her wings beat an even rythm. Darkness seemed to surround "Kagome" her body the only source of light. Taking a step toward Sesshomaru and Naraku, Koga stared as he realized she had a band of flames around her neck. Stepping toward the demons she stopped just before them before turning back to Koga, her gaze icy.

"I am the Dark God Death, mother to the angel Kagome and mate to the taiyoukai Sesshomaru and the the hanyou Naraku." said 'Kagome' slowly. "And I have had enough of your foolish beliefs that you will mate my daughter. You are unworthy of her."

Silence filled the area at that claim only to be broken by the sound of an outraged cry. Blades of wind came barelling toward Death then as she stood infront of her mates. Glancing over at the blades, she mentally rolled her eyes before raising her arm and sending a blast of crimson flames to meet it. Crimson and gold met as the two attacks collided ending in a blast of sparks that appeared like the fireworks that Kagome had brought to the past before to show her friends. Frowning the group watched as the sparks finally faded to reveal a black haired demoness. Standing with a fan out ready to launch another attack, the wind demoness glared with crimson eyes as she took in the sight before her.

"Kagura." said Naraku slowly.

"You know her?" asked Death her voice icy.

"She is as you could say one of my children, I made her from a part of me." answered Naraku.

Nodding at her mate Death looked once again at the demoness before her as she snapped. "Kagura why do you dare attack my mates?"

Fury flashed through Kagura at that, how dare this little snip of a girl believe that she was mate to _her_ Sesshomaru and Naraku! Levelling a glare at the bitch she readied herself for another attack, she would never allow Kagome to have _her_ mates. Letting out another blast of wind blades at Kagome, she watched as the miko merely batted them aside once more with a wall of flames. Attacking once more, Kagura stared as the wolf demon stood infront of Kagome then taking the blast meant for her. Watching in satisfaction as the pathetic wolf's blood splurted out of his body as the wind sliced through him she laughed as he fell to the ground in a heap.

"Foolish wolf." sneered Death as she stared down at the pathetic wolf who had jumped infront of her.

"He tried to save you Grandma!" cried Shippo confused.

Never before had he seen his grandmother act like this, it was almost as though she thought that Koga was pathetic for trying to sacrifice himself for her. Jumping on his grandmother's shoulder, Shippo ignored the icy fear he felt as the flames encased him and snuggled against her neck. Warmth surrounded him then as Death slowly took him off her shoulder and hugged the small kitsune to her chest before she said softly.

"I would believe he was sacrificing himself if not for his belief that by doing so he could gain my daughter's hand or at the very least that I would grant him more power."

"You mean you won't?" came the small voice from Koga causing Death to look down in disgust.

"No you fool." snapped Death then as she waved her hand over him.

Kagura watched as the pathetic wolf was suddenly encased in flames. Listening to his screams she watched as he slowly faded away leaving no trace behind. Glancing back once more at the miko, Kagura frowned. The miko had obviously gotten a power boost since the last time they had fought. Frowning at that knowledge, Kagura stiffened as she realised that unlike all the other times she had heard that brat refer to the miko as mother this was the first time she had ever heard him refer to the miko as grandmother. Stiffening the wind demoness wondered if this could be Kagome's mother. If so then that would explain the sudden power boost that the miko seemed to have.

"So your that slut miko's mother?" sneered Kagura. "Its good to know that she inherited it."

Death levelled a glare at the wind demoness then as she snapped out. "My daughter is not a slut!"

"Obvously she is to want to lay with that." sneered Kagura as she gestured toward InuYasha who simply stood there glancing between the two females.

"No that just makes her an idoit." snapped Death. "I blame her father, he was the idoit."

"So you actually know who her father is?" asked Kagura, acting shocked.

Rolling her eyes at the childish insults, Death snapped out. "Unlike you I make sure I know who my mates are."

"I know who my mates are you slut!" shouted Kagura then her eyes flashing. "You mated them!"

"Yeah, because that makes sense." said Death, rolling her eyes again.

"It does they were mine and you stole them you slut!" shouted Kagura.

"They were never yours." said Death calmly, her patiance wearing thin.

"Yes the are you slut!" shouted Kagura then launching herself at the goddess.

Sango stared as she watched Kagura launch a punch at Death. The punch landed high on Death's cheekbone causing her to stumble back. Shaking her head from the hit, Death slowly turned back toward Kagura before she launched her own punch, hitting Kagura square in the jaw. Falling to the ground, Kagura let out a cry as she hit the hard earth before she lashed out with her foot catching Death in the side of her knee. Death let out a cry as she felt her knee crumble out from underneath her. Landing hard on her side, the goddess barely had a few seconds to recover before Kagura launched herself on Death again. Punches flew in a blur as the two battled on the ground, causing Sango to blink. Suddenly a loud cry startled the slayer as she watched Kagura bite Death on the hand. Focusing on the goddess she watched as Death hit Kagura as hard as she could in the face causing Kagura to let go. Thinking she'd won the goddess began to roll off of Kagura only for the demoness to grab her hair and pull the goddess' head down causing her face to smash off the ground. Blood squirted out of Death's nose as the goddess began fighting once more.

"Sango?" asked Shippo, startling the slayer from her thoughts.

Glancing over at the young kitsune, Sango smiled at him weakly before she said. "Yes Shippo?"

"Why doesn't Grandma simply blast her?" asked Shippo confused as he glanced back at the fight where the two females had now begun to lose cloths.

"Well Shippo." said Sango slowly as she glanced over at the drooling guys. "I think she just hasn't noticed yet."

"Oh." said Shippo nodding.

Glancing back at the fight, Sango winced slightly as shouts of "slut", "bitch", "whore", "cunt" and a large range of other swearwords filled the air as the two wrestled down on the ground. Watching as they fought, Sango swore as more blood filled the air and as more cloths continued to be ripped off. Rolling her eyes finally she watched as Kagura once again started trying to bite Death. A loud crack filled the air then as Death launched a punch straight into Kagura's shoulder startling the slayer. Kagura let out a scream as she rolled off of Death, the demoness covered in bruises and cuts. Turning her attention back to Death she winced as she took in the bruises and bite marks that coated the goddess body. It was obvious that while Death had won the fight that Kagura had done a number on the goddess by fighting dirty.

_**a/n: id like 2 take this time 2 thanx the sluts of sluts also known as dustyns ex u no who u r 4 giving us kaguras part. this fite is actually based on a real fite btween wolf & her over dustyn, but i change it slight 2 fit the plot. sry to wolf i no u didnt want me 2 use it but i couldnt resist! o & b4 u get all mad dustyn 4 not braking it up dustyn was in barrie while she was in our home town. luv u dustyn! 3 i no ur heart belongs 2 wolf u say it way 2 often. o & if u all want 2 no wofl was the 1 who 1 this fite. ps sango is me in this fite lol i watched it as those 2 went at it lol. luv u wolf, luv u dustyn u 2 r aswome together! so shut up & get married already i want godchildren! lol**_

"That was fun." laughed Death then before she stood, her wounds instanly closing.

"Bitch." growled out Kagura as she laid on the ground, clutching her shoulder.

Turning her icy gaze onto Kagura as she slowly stood, Death watched silently as Kagura slowly burst into flame. Screams filled the air then as Kagura rolled on the ground, despertly trying to put out the flames. Laughing as she watched her prey battle the flames that Death knew all too well would not fan out, Death frowned as Shippo once again leapt on her shoulder. She knew what her grandson wanted, she could see it in his heart he wanted her to put out the flames. Raising her hand, the flames instanly went out on Kagura who lay huddled in a ball weeping. The once pale skin of the wind goddess was now blackened with ash and had blood and green ooze weeping out from the wounds. A sign that Death had allowed just a tiny amount of Sesshomaru's acid leak into her body insuring that Kagura would never be able to fully heal.

"Thank you grandma." said Shippo as he watched Death put out the flames.

"Remind me never to anger her highness." whispered Miroku to Sango, causing Death to let out a hearty laugh.

Turning back to face her mates and Kagome's friends once more, Death smiled wickedly as she said. "Let's go get my daughter."

"Do you know where she is?" asked InuYasha, his puppy ears perking up at the thought of finding Kagome.

"I know that she is on this world but I am unsure of the time." said Death coldly. "It would appear that another Dark God has blocked Kagome from my senses."

"So much for being all powerful." whispered InuYasha before he demanded. "How do you know that?"

"This is how." snapped Death then as she raised her hands into a prayer.

Flames intesfied around the goddess then as a blast of fire erupted from her hands and stopped just before the goddess. Slowly spreading into a circle shape the flames gained a almost mirror like quiality before the flames became black. A loud piercing sound filled the air then as a black haired man filled the screen. Crimson eyes glared out at Death from the image as the handsome man smiled. Almost asthough the man had commanded it the group watched as the circles grew to the size of a large man. Finally the entire image of the man appeared as he smirked at the Dark Goddess.

"Death, it is good to see you." the man said. "You are beautiful just like I knew you would be."

"Aiden..." growled Death.

_**a/n: dundunDAH!!! lol i thot id b evil the end lol. so ya we wrote 2 whole chaps & now that dustyn goes back 2day we will hopefull rite more. sry this was short lol luv u all! 3**_

_**REVIEWS**_

**Shadow Hidden By The Moon**

_Vixen:__ yay u like it & i had her remember a bit but shell remember the rest soon i think..._

_Wolf:__ I'm glad you like this story and yes we do have it in the plot like that Kagome will remember soon but she will get tiny bits back in the next few chapters._

**az**

_Vixen:__ lol me 2!_

_Wolf:__ It will be intresting to see how they act as fathers and were hoping that you get to see a bit of their parenting skills soon. It promises to be funny. We hope._

**Goddess of Death 09**

_Vixen:__ me 2 wait... i writing it lol!_

_Wolf;__ Thank you very much and we're hoping to update again soon. It just depends on how much trouble we get into and how much I visit my boyfriend._

**aze**

_Vixen:_ _will do but it depends on luver girl lol_

_Wolf:__ I resent that comment cousin, and we will try._

***-_-***

_Vixen:__ kewl name its a face! lol_

_Wolf:__ May I ask what is confusing? This way hopefull Vixen and I can correct it or help you and anyone else who may be confused._

**Evil RULZ**

Vixen:_ -points at name- SO TRUE!!! lol_

_Wolf:__ We are hoping too soon._

**firestone1836**

_Vixen:__ me 2 except we didnt rite it... & we kinda failed on koga sry! btw ur pic is hott man!_

_Wolf:__ Slightly disturbing Vixen. Yes we can't wait to write Kagome's reaction to her mother's new mates. We just hope it is good enough for all of you._

**Crazy Demon Girl**

_Vixen:__ DONT KILL US!!!_

_Wolf;__ Hello "Crazy Demon Girl", we saw that you sent us a message in our "inbox" on this website. However when we went to retrieve the message Vixen accidently deleated it as it was our first time we have ever used this part of the websites. We apologize for the inconviance but if you don't mind could you either re-send the message on the "inbox" or add it as a review? Once again we apologize again but we have no idea what you sent us or even that it relates to this story but we are hoping that you get this message. Sorry again._


End file.
